Total Drama: New Island
by nutellaholic
Summary: Can 20 teenage rejects survive a whole summer on a mysterious, artificial Island?. With a snobby, self-centered host? Join these unfortunates on their adventure. As they strive to win an amount of 20 million dollars. And to discover the dark secret of the artificial island. Here now on Total Drama: New Island *APPS CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Swearing.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing.**

**Writer's notes: I've always wanted to write a TD fanfic, where other people send you their OCs and stuff. **

* * *

><p>Total Drama: New Island.<p>

The camera goes on. At a sight of a magnificent, tropical island is presented to the viewer. A handsome man stepped in, his brown spiked hair flew with the wind. He opened his dark use to face the Camera.

"Hello There." He said in a bold tone. "I 'am Joshua Sullen, your new host." He fixed his black tie, "That's correct, Your new host. Because, you see, McLean got his butt fired last year and they choose me, can you believe it?." Joshua snugly said with a smirk on his face. "Alright. We are here once again, another Total Drama season, which means another group of mischiefs battling each other for some loans of cash. This time, we want a newer group of mischiefs." Joshua grinned, "And you! My friend." He pointed to the camera "can be one of these mischiefs… Just send out your audition and *giggles* who knows? You may be selected to be one the 20 campers who would fight till the end, on the grounds of this artificial, tropical island. To win a total amount of Twenty million dollars!." He laid on a Beach Chair, nearby. "And who knows. You may win, which is possible if you're a great player." He drank a coconut juice. "Or you may lose *giggles*. Just send me your AUDITIONS and you may find out on…" He got up. "Total-Drama-Newwww Island!." He put his arms up, grinning. Suddenly a Bird poops on his hair. "AGH! My hair!." He shouted "goddamn birds! You think the world is a toilet for you! Ugh…. Oh!." He faced the camera. "Edit this part out, ok?." He stormed off angrily. The camera goes off.

* * *

><p>App<p>

Name:

Nickname:

Stereotype:

Age (15-18):

Gender:

Sexuality:

Religion:

Appearance

Height:

Weight:

Body description:

Facial description:

Hair style and color:

Eye color:

Everyday wear:

PJ:

Swimwear:

Formal-wear:

Characteristics

Personality:

Talents:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Hobbies:

Personal information

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family:

Talents:

Type of a person you would befriend?:

Type of a person you would be enemies with?:

Type of a person you would fall in love with:

Reason to join TD:NI:

Reactions (POV please)

Being voted off first:

Being voted off before the merge:

Being voted off after the merge:

Winning:

Being rejected by your crush:

Someone confessing their love to you:

Other

Phobia:

Favorite song:

Favorite movie:

Favorite book:

Audition Tape:


	2. Allyn

App

Name: Allyn Laurie.

Nickname: Ally (only called by her family.)

Stereotype: Awkward, shy girl.

Age (15-18): 15.

Gender: female.

Sexuality: She doesn't know yet.

Religion: Catholic.

Appearance

Height: Average.

Weight: Skinny.

Body description: Allyn is a really small girl. She's an averaged weighted and, skinny. Tanned skin.

Facial description: Has a baby face, with wide-eyes and a small nose.

Hair style and color: Light brown tall hair with a fish tail and medium bangs, swept to the left.

Eye color: Green.

Everyday wear: Allyn is not much of a dresser. She wears a green, vintage wool sweater. Over a white, shelve less shirt. A green skirt. Green toms shoes. And a green long shoulder bag.

PJ: A long buttercup (from ppgs) themed PJS

Swimwear: a green one piece.

Formal-wear: a green 60's dress with no shelves and pearl necklace and black heels.

Characteristics

Personality: Pretty much your usual shy girl. She's pretty awkward. When you approach her, she's tending to be acting awkward. Beyond her shyness, she's a nice person with a hidden wild personality. She rarely opens up to anyone. She doesn't have any friends, however, when she plays the piano, the whole school listens. Which made her popular, but friendless.

Talents: She's a skilled pianist.

Strengths: not many, but she's loyal.

Weakness: she's a coward and her shyness.

Hobbies: Piano, sewing rag dolls.

Personal information

Likes: Piano, dolls

Dislikes: Mean people, rudeness, herself sometimes.

Family: only her father, who's a professor at a university. Her mother died after giving birth.

Type of a person you would befriend?: friendly people.

Type of a person you would be enemies with?: mean people, people who hate music.

Type of a person you would fall in love with: a strong man, who's brave.

Reason to join TD:NI: Her father encouraged her. To gain friends.

Reactions (POV please)

Being voted off first: "*sniff* it's ok…"

Being voted off before the merge: "well… at least I did something *smiles wryly*"

Being voted off after the merge: "I went far and I'm proud of that."

Winning: (completely speechless.)

Being rejected by your crush: Smiles wryly, then run off crying.

Someone confessing their love to you: "w-wah! M-me! i…."

Other

Phobia: singing to a crowd.

Favorite song: she only listens to music.

Favorite movie: The pianist.

Favorite book: The Maze Ruuner.

Audition Tape:

The video goes on. A silent girl sat on her bed, she took out a piano from under her bed. She played a piano version of "Merry go round of life." From Howl's moving castle. She plays nicely. As she finishes she smiled wryly to the camera. "I-I hope you choose me for the Total Drama High School..


	3. Cast

**Thank you so much for applying. I'm done here. I choose my cast. I'll start writing the first chapter some time later, i may summit it tomorrow. I may even make a poster of this and draw your OCs X3 however i don't promise that.**

**Here's the cast:**

* * *

><p>Joshua was lying on a sofa in his deluxe cabin, napping, sucking his thumb. Chef stormed in holding a small sheet of paper. "Skinny boy!." He shouted. Joshua jumped to the floor, crushing his nose. He got up and his nose was red as a tomato.<p>

"What is it?." He shouted in a funny-deep tone (due to his nose.)

"Your contestants list, Bambi?." Chef grinned at him.

"Hmpf!." Joshua angrily snatched the paper-sheet from Chef's hand. He slowly scowled, it, examining the names

Girls:

1- Anna Trove- The Engima

2- Allyn Laurie- The shy girl

3- Rosalina Maza- The Yaoi Fangirl

4- Lee Lee Oreo- The Not So Sweet Jock

5- Princess Elizabeth III- The Demonic Beauty

6- Tamara Ainsworth- The Manipulative Spaniard

7- Chloe- The Fandom Geek

8- Rayleen Stevenson- The Outgoing Athlete

9- Jill Harpy Sharp- The Tough Loner Girl

10- Smith, Ramona Albert- The Alternative Big Sister

Boys:

1- Ray Johnson- The Sly Kid

2- Marcus Iplier- The Comedian with a Golden Heart

3- Isaac McVey- The Wild Heart

4- Daley Papyrus- The Paper Boy

5- Alex Jumpster- The DJ

6- Jackson Rowell- The Self-Cenetered Jock

7- Jacque Cortez Metoyer- The Drug Dealer

8- Robin Sinclair- The Hippie Swamp Rat

9- Freddy Brown- The Five Nights at Freddy's Fanatic

10- Casio Lindgren- The Mysterious One

He smiled sheepishly and turned to Chef. "Perfect." He said in a smooth tone.

Chef raised an eyebrow.

"What?." Joshua asked.

"Nothing'... I'am going out. Got some dead roaches to fry" He walked off.

Joshua was about to vomit, but he held himself. "ugh! Nevermind... Go away... Shoo, shoo."

"Sissy little boy..." He closed the door behind him.

"Hey!." wined Joshua like a little girl. He turned his attention to the paper sheet. "Ohhhh the ratings gonna hit the roof..err woods..eer sky...Whatever."


	4. Meet The Rejects! part 1

**Alright people! It's the first Chapter of this fanfic. I hope you guys like this ^^**

**Warning: some swearing, adults theme**

**Disclaimer: I won nothing.**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day with Arta Island. The sun was shining, the air was fresh, the sky was clear. "Hello!." Shouted the unnerving Joshua. "Pin the camera on my face! Not some lame birds!." The camera faces Joshua. "Alright! Hi there, viewers!." He waved. "It's Joshua, you're friendly, lovable host! Coming from Arta Island." He presents the island. "Did you know that this is a man-made island? Yep! Isn't it beautiful? And it's all mine!." He smirked. "But sadly I'll have to share this beauty with a bunch of rejects." He frowned. "Twenty teenagers will be competing in deadly, hard and puzzling challenges on this island. They will be in teams of course and every night one of them will get their butt kicked out *sinister laughs* and the winner is the one who lasts the end. Yep, typical clichéd TD materials." He walked towards the end of the docks. "Alright! Now we'll welcome our first reject...Isaac!"<p>

The viewers are greeted with a yacht. On the yacht a young man was standing on the top of the deck, one leg on the top edge and putting his left hand on top of his eyes, trying to gaze at a sight. When the yacht got closer, the young man suddenly jumped to air and flipped himself, he landed safely. "Eh…I give it six out of ten.." he said in an unimpressed tone. His luggage is thrown next to him.

(Isaac was quite lean, but he's a little well-built, it's obvious that he's a track runner. He's masculine. And he have a boyish face and dimples on the edge of his cheeks. His messy caramel brown hair is jet backward from him. He had hazel eyes, shaped like a thin diamond. He wears an evergreen shirt under a sweater vest. With blue boat shoes.)

"Nice jump, Isaac." Joshua offered his hand, gently.

"It's not just some "jump"." Isaac didn't shake back. "It's called the "Air-Flip" memorize the name, cause I invented it." He boldly said.

Air-bli..air-pli...Ugh, whatever! Anyways, how do you feel as the first contestant ever to arrive?." Joshua asked.

"Eh.. nothing special…" Isaac said in an unamused look on his face.

"Um, no! You supposed to be happy and perky and excited like a brony _on _a_ My little pony _crack marathon!." Joshua waved his arms into the air.

"Well, sorry for not being a Brony, geez!."

"And what's wrong with bronies!?." Joshua looked slightly hurt. _" it's alright fluttershy nobody understand us."_ He whispered to himself.

"I didn't say anything. Anyways, what so special about this place anyways? And where the heck are the mutant monsters, the killer plants, the freaking volcano!?." Isaac shouted.

"Ahm, I believe you're talking about wawanakwa island, correct? And what volcano? We're not in Hawaii! It's not like that we can't afford it." He looks away "well anyways! Welcome to Arta Island! The man-made paradise of the Canadian Pacific ocean-"

"Canadian?." Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"LET ME FINIIIISH!." Joshua whined like a little girl "ahm, it's completely artificial. The land, of course, not the woods or the plants or the clouds… you get my point! Now go stand over there and wait for your fellow contestants." He stuck up his nose in the air.

"Eh… whatever." Isaac held his bags and walked off to the end of the docks.

The yacht once again arrived. A curvy young girl stepped down. She was browsing her phone. "*giggles* oh eleventh doc, you're a goof."

"Chloe!." Joshua greeted her.

(She was pale, averaged heighted, and quite curvy. She had messy short brown hair. She wore a gray T-shirt that had the words "I'm not a psychopath, I'm a high-functioning sociopath". She had blue jeans and black boots. She also wore glasses.)

Chloe went up and hugged him, "Oh OMG! I' am like soooo happy that you guys picked me!."

"You-'re We-lco-me." Said Joshua, struggling to breath. She let go of him "So Chole, how do you do?." He asked her, smirking.

"I'am doing soooo great! And I'm really well, as I've been into the TD fandom since I was in my mom's belly, you know? I pretty much like know how the play the game." Chloe said with her eyes burning with passion.

Much to his annoyance, Joshua stared at her, somehow impressed "I see... Well! Let's see if you're going to fire up this game with your passion, Chloe." He smirked.

"Oh, you'll see." She grinned, she took her bags and went towards the end of the docks to wait with Isaac. When she went there, she greeted him with a simple "Hi", he didn't respond but he cracked a quick smile. She raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"And we're going to welcome our third contestant, Alex!."

(He has little muscles and a smooth-tanned skin. He has black neck-length hair with orange stripes at the end. He wears a red jumper over a green shirt, with tiger pants and red sandals.)

Alex stepped in the docks. He didn't seem to hear anything as he was putting on his orange headphones, listening to techno music.

"Helluuuuuuuuu, Helluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!." Joshua was waving at him. He taps Alex's shoulder.

"WOAH!." Alex punches Joshua in the face, frightened. "Oh.. Sorry man eheheh."

Joshua was holding his nose "ohhhh my noooose, nooo." He cried. Isaac was laughing his butt off while Chloe was covering her mouth in shock. Alex approached Joshua and patted his back 'hey man.. I'am sorry It's just that I don't focus well when I'm listening to music." Alex tried to apologize.

"You almost broke my precious nose! Do you know that you can get arrested for that." He angrily spouted.

"Well, yeah but-."

"Enough!." Joshua cut him off. "Go stand with the rest, NOW!." He shouted while pointing at the end of the docks.

"Okaaay." Said Alex in a confused tone. He shrugged it off and toke his bags and went to stand with the rest. When he approached them, he greeted them. Of course Isaac didn't care while Chloe waved at him, smiling.

"That was kinda cool." She said in a playful tone.

"Yeah.. But I broke his no-."

"He deserved it." Isaac cut him off.

Both them blinked at him.

"okay!." Said Joshua while rubbing hid red nose "And we have another reject arriving and it's Jill Harpy Shar-."

"**HEY! Who are YOU calling a reject**!." A very loud ear-killing scream can be heard from the yacht. Everybody was covering their ears because of scream. When the yacht arrived, a young girl angrily stepped out.

(The girl has an unusual body. She's skinny and fragile ,however her legs shows that she's muscular. Her face has sharp features. She's quite tanned. She wears a long sleeve purple shirt with cuts at the end of every sleeve and the bottom. She also wears a dark purple skirt that reaches to above her ankles, there are cuts in the bottom of it. She also wears a a pair of purple slippers, showing her purple polished fingernails. She also has a sliver pendant of a screech owl that looks like a bat somehow…)

She went toward Joshua and grabbed him by his collar. "**who are you calling a reject**!." She shouted to his face, scaring him.

"no one." He squeaked under his collar.

"Good." She let go of him. He fell down. She took her bags, stepped on Joshua's feet and walked towards the end of the docks. As she arrived there, Chloe and Alex stepped aside, both terrified, but Isaac was grinning at her "You don't take sh** from no one, don't you?." He asked her.

"Huh? I don't know." Jill said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"You do, and I like that." He crossed his arms and smirked at her.

"Well, good for you." She said while not giving him her attention.

"I guess not everybody's the same…" Isaac whispered to himself.

Back to Joshua, who was still rubbing his feet that Jill crushed earlier "ouch! My precious feet! That barbaric excuse of a teenage girl Ugh!." He whimpered like a dog.

"I've heard that." Jill yelled in a sharp tone.

"Eek! Eheheh sorry hehehehe…" He started sweating bullets. Another Yacht appears. "Oh look, look! Another reject- err contestant it' um… It's Freddy!."

On the yacht, a pale boy was waving at the docks. When the Yacht arrived, Freddy stepped down, he faced the yacht to reserve his bags, but he was smashed when the pilot threw them at him. "Ouch.." Freddy slowly muttered.

(He's of decent height and average weight. He's pale. His brunette short hair is glued to the back, much like Isaac's, but less messier and shorter. He has bright blue eyes. He wears a sweatshirt of Foxy, a character from a horror indie game, blue jeans, purple shoes, black top hat and a small chica bib that has the words "Let's eat." Written on it.)

Joshua started laughing. While both of Alex and Jill helped Freddy out.

"You're okay man?." Asked a concerned Alex.

"Yeah… I'm fine is just that I see these singing Foxy heads, that spins around my head right now heheheh…" Freddy said, dazed.

"Ugh... You should more careful, dammit." Jill sharply said.

"Sorry…"

Both of them helped him get back on his feet. He shook his head to wake himself from the dizziness. "Thanks guys." He said while rubbing his head.

"Nah! No problem, bro!." Alex cheerfully said.

"Whatever…" Jill walked away.

"Freddy, my man! *laughs* how's your head?." Joshua smirked.

"Umm fine…" Freddy frowned.

"Oh come on! What's with the long face?."

"Nothing." He shrugged, took his bags and left. When he arrived towards them, Chloe is the kindest, patted his back.

"It's ok, we hate him too." She warmly said.

He wryly smiled to her.

Another contestant arrives. This time on the dock, a pretty girl stood there, smiling at her fellow contestants. When the Yacht arrived. She stepped down.

"Rayleen!." Joshua traditionally greeted her.

(She has an athletic body, skinny and a little muscled. She has a little tan. She has brunette hair tied up in a ponytail, with bangs swept to the left side of her face. Her eyes are hazel. Wears a gray sleeved crop top. Black leggings. And white running shoes.)

"Hi Josh." Rayleen greeted him back.

"How are you doing girl?." He asked her.

"Fine, what about you?."

"I 'am cool, anyways are you ready to face zillions of deadly, dangerous challenges?."

"Yep! Been ready since I was born."

"That's the spirit!." He pump-fists her. "Alright! Go stay next to your fellow contestants and wait for the others."

She went towards the others. She greeted them. "Sup?."

"Hey what's up!." Chloe greeted her back.

"Hey girl!." Alex greeted her.

"Hi!." Freddy cheerfully greeted her.

"Eh.. sup." Jill boldly greeted her.

Isaac was gazing at her. "H-Hello." He greeted her.

Rayleen stands near Chloe. "You're really pretty!." Chloe said.

"*giggles* Thanks! You too." Rayleen said.

" Thank you! I'am Chloe!." Chloe offered her hand to shake.

"Hi Chloe." Rayleen shook her hand.

"I hope we end up in the same team."

"Totally!."

The two girls started chatting about various subjects. Jill looked at them with disappointment. "Don't get your hopes so…".

"And here's the next contestant! It's Daley!."

On top of the yacht. A classy looking young man who was writing something in a small notepad he had in his hands. As he arrived, he was greeted by Joshua "Good morning, Mister." Joshua greeted him, pulling a terrible British accent.

"Um…Hello, Joshua." Daley said in a confused tone.

(He's lean and slightly muscled. He has short brown messy semi combed hair. His eyes are shinning-green, filled with hope. He wears a blue polo shirt, underneath a tan-sweater vest. He wears Black jean, and white sneakers. And a green bow tie.)

"You're not Britis- AHM!." He can hear giggles from the other contestants Never mind, how's it going, D-man?.""

"fine, I want to thank you for choosing me for Total Drama New Island." Daley smiled.

"No need to be formal! You're not British heheheh." Joshua laughs at his own bad joke. Daley blinked at him with confusion. "*sighs* nothing… You can go stand with the others."

"Alright, thank you again." Daley held up his bags and went towards the others. He greeted them and he was greeted back by most of them. He stood next to Jill, he took out his notepad "psst." He whispered to Jill.

"What?." Jill snapped.

"What is your name and what is your occupation?." He whispered.

"Umm I…-" She was cut off by Chloe.

"OMG you guys! Look!." Chloe pointed towards the yacht.

The Yacht arrived, an unusual looking young man arrived. And he's holding a baby alligator in his arms.

"R-Robin!." Joshua greeted him, afraid of the alligator in his arms.

(He has a swimmer's body with olive skin tone. He has icy blue eyes that are pleasant to look at. His hair is long and messy, brown and has a feather on top of it that shares the same color as his eyes.)

"Greetings, friends." Robin Warmly greeted everyone, patting his alligator.

"That's a nice pet you got there.." Joshua said in an uncomfortable tone.

'Thank you, Joshua." He turned his attention to the island, and stared "is it true?." Robin asked in a low tone.

"Huh?."

"Mother-nature told me that this island… is not one of her creations…Is it true?." He turns to face Joshua.

"Umm Yeah…" Joshua confusedly answered.

"I see…" He turns back to face the island, once again "Mother-Nature… I promise you that I'll tolerate this…"

"okay…that was weird… You can go stand with the others… I guess."

"Ok.' Robin smiled innocently and went to the others. "Greeting, friends." He greeted them all.

"H-hi! There!." Greeted him, Rayleen.

"Sup…" Greeted him, Chloe.

"What's up man…" Greeted him, Alex.

"Hey T-there!." Greeted him, Freddy.

"G-greetings…" Greeted him, Daley. However, both of Isaac and Jill were silent, staring at him.

*confessional begins*

Jill is sitting inside a clean, navy-blue, wooden outhouse. "That is one scary son of a b***" she said, looking frightened.

"Oh hey! I' am the first one who uses the confessional…." She stared at the camera "I' am soo special…" she said in a sarcastic tone.

*confessional ends*

"Okay…" muttered Joshua "There's a another contestant arriving! Who's not weird! It's Smith!."

A young, perky girl stepped in the docks. "Hey'all!." She waved to everyone.

(She is tall and has an average bust, She has a skinny-tall face with high cheekbones. She wears a "The Who" black shirt, red shorts, Black high tops. She has a neck-lengthen hot pink hair and a tall bang that sweeps to the left of her face.)

"Hi Smith!." Joshua offers her to shake his hands. But she hugs him.

"Oh! Thank thank, thank you!." She tightly hugged him. And she let go of him. "First! I'am sooooooo excited to be in here! Cause I've seen Total Drama and the shit the do on this show is just terribly awesome! Yep! I'll be sweating and kicking my own butt to win! And I'll be friends with almost anyone! I'll be the big sis!."

"Such… enthusiasm…" He got up and fixed his tie.

"Yep!, I guess I should go wait with the others, ha?.'

"Yes, please." He smiled.

"Alright!." She took her bags and went towards the others and she greeted them with a big "HI!" that shook them, even Jill. They all greeted her back, except for Isaac.

*confessions*

"She can scream!." Jill said, stunned "I 'am impressed! I've found a worthy rival, then." She grinned.

*Confessions ends*

Smith noticed Robin's pet alligator "oh! Is that your pet?."

"Yes." He smiled.

"Cool! I' didn't know you could bring your pet on the show. I could've fetched my dog, anyways, what his name?." She asked him.

"Her, and I haven't named her yet…" Robin said.

"Oh! I got a great name for her! Rexette!." She jumped.

"Rexette… I like it!." He smiled.

"It does sounds a little catchy…" Daley said while stroking his chin.

Another yacht arrived. "And our next contestant is Marcus!."

(He was of Asian descent. He was thin, quite like Cody's body. His eyes are chocolate brown. His dark brown was similar to Jose, Alejandor's brother. He wore a black-red plaid shirt, black jeans and white vans shoe and he wore glasses.)

A twinkling young man stood on the top of the yacht. As it arrived, Marcus stepped down the docks.

"Marcuuuuus! Hello." He offered him his hand to shake.

"What's up?." He shakes back, shocking Joshua with a hand-buzzer in his hand.

"ARRRRRRRGH! STO-STO-STO-STO-STO STOP IT EEK!." A zapped Joshua screamed.

"Eeheheheh sorry!." He stopped "my, oh my you look "seared" today."

"That's NOT funny." Shouted a charred Joshua. "I could have died!." He got up, brushing himself.

"You could've? You should've…" Said Jill, crossing her arms.

"*laughs* dark, but it's a good one!." Marcus said.

"Hmpf! Go stand with the rest!." Joshua yelled.

"Calm you're tits, bro." Marcus Jokily said, most of the contestants laughed at that remark.

"Oh yeah! Then, then… You calm you're um Pussy! Yeah pussy." Joshua grinned at his "brilliant" remark.

Marcus blinked at him, "seriously dude that supposed to be a remark? I mean I've heard worse, but seriously… This remark just gave me cancer." And again. Most of the contestants laughed.

"Stop picking on me!." Joshua yelled at him like a little kid.

"Sorry bro!." Marcus looked a little apologetic. "No hard feelings, eh?.

"Whatever!." Joshua stock up his nose.

Marcus raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off and went towards the rest.

"Man you trolled him!." Chloe thumbed up to him.

"Totally!." Rayleen added.

"Well, yeah… but.. Do you think I hurt his feelings." Marcus said in an apologetic tone.

"He deserves it." Isaac said.

"Totally…" Freddy added.

*confessionals*

"Heh! Reminds me a lot of mean girls!." Chloe said.

"I don't like it when my jokes goes too long AND ending up hurting other's feelings, I just don't! I feel better when I apologize." Marcus frowned.

*Confessional ends*

Another Yacht arrives. A small, fragile girl can be seen on it. Biting her lips, worried. She stepped in the docks.

"Allyn!." Joshua greets the contestant.

(Allyn was really small and fragile, she had tanned skin and a baby face with freckles. Her eyes are green and her hair is light brown, done in a fish tail. She wears a green, vintage wool sweater over a white, sleeveless shirt. A green skirt and green toms shoes.)

"Hi there, Allyn!."

"H-Hi…" Allyn said, blushing hard.

"*laughs* aren't you cute?." Joshua smirked.

"PEDOBEAR." Shouted Marcus at him.

Joshua gringed "I' AM NOT A PEDO!."

"I-I' am sorry…" Allyn said, looking down.

"Yeah… Ok! So! How does it feel to be on TV?." He faced the camera.

"T-Tv.' She faced the camera herself, and started shaking badly. Smith came in and dragged her "oh come on Josh! Quite bullying little Ally!."

"I was not!."

"Ah huh! You were, don't mind him, Ally, he's a total jerk!." She confronted Allyn.

"If he annoys you, you should hit him!." Rayleen said.

"Yeah! I mean he's such a wimp! Even Shia Labouf can hit him! *shivers* _Shia Labouf…"_

"It's ok-ok…" Allyn said, less worried.

Isaac stared at them, looking angry.

*confessionals*

Isaac crossed their arms. "I can't believe the brought a weak girl! They should've brought someone who's stronger… she won't last a second here!" He threw his arms in the air.

*Confessionals ends*

Another contestant arrived. A dark young man was sitting on the dock, smoking a joint. He stepped down with a shredded, messed up, sewed bag.

"Jacque…"

(He is skinny and masculine and quite short heighted. He has a black buzz cut haircut. Dark brown eyes. A black vest over a red long sleeved dress shirt with black pants & black dress shoes. He seems to be concisely smirking)

"Call me, JC." He blew a smoke to Joshua's face.

"*cough* *cough* A-Alright! Stop!."

"Hehehe." JC laughed slowly.

"So." He cleared his throat. "Why did you join the game, JC?."

"Well, old man Cleaver made me, don't know why… OH yeah! So I can get paid."

"Wait… you're getting paid for this?." Joshua asked him.

"Yep! It's the life babe…" He said as he picked up his "bag" and went to stand with the others, annoying them with his joint.

"Alright! And now, here's our thirteenth contestant! Elizabeth!."

A gorgeous, noble looking young woman stood on the dock. She looked unimpressed and disgusted by the place.

(She was skinny and pale. She had long-golden blonde hair that reaches to her waist. Her eyes were sky blue. A white off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, a black mini skirt and pink high-heels.)

"Good Morning, Joshua." She said in her thick british accent.

"Morning M'lady." He kissed her hand.

She smirked at him and gazed at the others, most of the guys were staring at her, drooling. She smirked and turned her attention to Joshua.

"SO? What do you think of the island?." He asked her.

"Quite cheap looking… My papa has a bigger, more luxurious island." She snobbishly said.

"I see… well can we borrow one of 'em?." He smiled weakly.

"Nope." She boldly answered.

"I see…."

"Where the servants? These bags are not going to carry themselves!" She demanded.

"Oh! Yeah! Ok, um Stewart! Get your butt here!."

"O-Ok!." A scrawny, blonde haired boy with glasses came.

"Yeah?."

"Those bags." Joshua pointed at Elizabeth's bags. "Pick 'em up now!."

"Y-Yes sir!." He went towards the white-leathered expensive luggage, that Robin keeps cringing at.

"Hey!." Shouted Jill "How come British Paris Hilton here gets a luggage service while we busted our butts holding up our bags."

"S-She's rich eheheheh and royal eheheheh, her dad funds this show heheheheh…."

"That's complete BS." Jill yeld.

"hmpf." She smiled and went towards the others. JC was DROOLING over her beauty.

"Sup there, pretty mama." He approached her.

"Buzz off." She boldly stated, crossing her arms.

"Huh? But we haven't met yet, how about we get to know each other later in the outhouse." He winked, but she slapped him.

"I do NOT want to have sex with you." Elizabeth boldly said "I don't screw peasants, especially if they share the same height as Danny Devito".

"Hmpf! Whatever!." He shrugged off.

*confessionals*

"I-I love Danny Devito…" Allyn weakly said.

"It's a Heather type! We should be very careful with her." Chloe said.

*confessional ends*

Another Yacht arrived. A short, thin girl in a Japanese sailor school uniform is on the deck, reading a yaoi manga.

"Rosalina!." Joshua greeted her.

(She was short and thin. She was pale. Her hair was black with purple high-lights, tied in a ponytail with bangs swept to the right of her face. She wears a sailor Japanese, middle school, female uniforms. However, unlike the original, both of the collars and skirt were purple and the scarf was pink. She wore dark glasses.)

"Josh!." She went up and hugged him "I'am so glad you guys choose me!."

"Heheheh yeah, you're pretty unique." He patted her back. "So? Are you ready for a crazy summer adventure?." Joshua asked her.

"Mmhm! I'll be one of the contestant ever!." She grabbed him by his collar pulled him, and whispers in his ear _"by the way… I ship you with Chef…"_

He pulled her off, scared. "Ahahaha very funny! You-you can go stand there with the others." He pushed her.

"What did you say to him ?." Asked her Freddy.

"Nothing." She smiled and closed her eyes.

*confessionals*

Joshua was terrified "what's with these weirdoes!?." He slammed his fist into the wall, causing the outhouse to fall.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!." He screamed.

*Confessionals ends*

Joshua (completely wet) starts counting the contestants "13…14… -" Another yacht appears "And 16!." He yelled.

On the yacht this time, there were two couples. A tall young boy and a small recondite-looking young lady.

"Casio and Anna…?." Joshua said in a puzzled tone.

(The young man, Casio. Had short auburn hair, swimmer's build, about 6'4", black eyes, more than a few scars, tanned, he wears a leather jacket, black T-shirt, black jeans, black sneakers. The young women, Anna, she had long black hair, pale skin, light brown eyes, about 5'4" and 100 lbs, she wore a white dress with long sleeves and long skirt, black shoes, white hair ribbon, it seems that she had a slight Finnish accent.)

"Casio and Anna. How are you?." Joshua greeted them with his usual fake smile.

"We're fine." Answered him, Casio boldly.

"Feeling much better than before…" Anna said in a low tone.

"I see… so are you guys excited about the contest?."

"What do you think... Anna?." Casio turn to ask his partner.

"_Excitement… A word that does not fit the plot. Excitement… A feeling the former child had never experienced__… __Excitement… A pointless word to the individual…" _She answered him in a sly tone.

"Aheheheh… I'll take that as a yes…"

Casio shot a death glare at him while Anna looked at him with coldness, both of them held their bags and went to the docks. Both of them stood alone, away from the others.

"Okaaaaaaaaaay…" Joshua tried to lighten up the mood. "Only four contestants left!."A yacht once again appears. "And now it's three!... Here's Tamara!."

On the Yacht a Spanish beautiful young lady was standing, taking a selfie. As the yacht arrived, she stepped in. She took off her shades and grinned.

(She was Spanish. She had a model body with a big bust and big butt. Her eyes were ice blue. Her raven hair is done in a waterfall braid, and a flower on it. She wore a blue Rainbow T-shirt, Flashy Red Skirt, and Red Victorian Boots.)

"Senorita! Hola." Joshua greeted her with a terrifying Spanish accent.

She giggled at his lame attempt "wow! You're worse than Tim Curry, Josh."

"TIM CURRY IS THE EFFING BOSS!." Chloe screamed from behind.

"Umm, whatever… anyways Joseph." Tamara said.

"Joshua." He said, slightly annoyed.

"Whatever, can you send one of your slaves to fetch my bags, huh perdedor?." She raised an eyebrow.

"Sure! but What dose Perdedor means?." Joshua asked her.

"Oh yeah, it means that you're a hottie." She gave him a fake smile. ("Perdedor" means"loser")

"Oh hahahahaha I know, thanks!." He rubbed the back of his head. "Stewart." He called the blonde haired intern.

Stewart arrived. He didn't see any luggage "um where are the bags ?." He asked.

"Up there." Tamara pointed at the sky.

"Huh?." He looked up and saw a helicopter, holding more than a dozen of leopard styled bags, "what the-" The helicopter dropped them all on him.

"Oh hell no…" Jill glared.

"Well, I guess you should wait with the others." Joshua said.

"Yeah, whatever." She walked off and went towards the others, as she walked in front of Elizabeth, she steps on her foot.

"Ouch!." Yelled Elizabeth holding her feet. "Excuse me?.' She yelled at Tamara.

"What?." Tamara turned to face Elizabeth.

"You stepped on my foot, you wrench." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, did I?." She smirks and steps on her feet once more.

"Ouch! Grrrrr." Elisabeth slaps her.

"OH hell no!." Tamara attacked her, Smith went between them and tried to stop the fight.

"Oh come on you two! You guys just met! You don't have to fight! It's just a misunderstanding!." Smith shouted, trying to knock some sense to the two angry girls.

"Don't get worked up." Jill said in a bold tone with an unamused look on her face.

"Huh?." Smith raised an eyebrow.

"Let me show you," she shoved Smith out of the way and grabbed both of the girl's collar ends. She left them up, causing them both to shut up.

"Listen, you two, there are three contestants left, and this shit will start. I have been standing here for almost an hour and I need to use the bathroom, I haven't eaten anything since the morning… and I never slept last night…. And I want this to end fast… So you better shut up and ignore each other, or I'll kick your asses and disfigure you two so bad, that you'll be considered an SCP object." She boldly said with the same unamused look on her face. She let go of them. Both of them looked at each other.

"Hmpf."

"Hmpf!."

They turned around and distended from each other.

*Confessional*

"HMPF! Who the hell does she thinks she is!?." Yelled Elizabeth "ugly, Spanish bitc-." The camera cuts off.

"God, what a bimbo!." Tamara shouted "If that sh-Hulk haven't stopped us earlier I would freaking kick that witch's as-." The camera cuts off.

"I was serious about the SCP thing." Jill said in a serious tone.

"Two Heather!? Two freaking Heather!? We're doomed." Shouted Chloe.

"Even though I' am a yaoi-fangirl but I'll be lying if I said that I 'am not shipping these two together." Rosalina winked to the camera.

*Confessional ends*

"Now that's DRAMA!." Joshua happily yelled "Ladies! Keep up the good jop!." He thumbed up to them. "Alright… Our next contestant is Jackson!."

On the yacht, a young masculine boy was dancing, and when the ship arrived he jumped out of the yacht, however unlike Isaac, he landed Violently. "Ou-ch!." He muttered. Some of the contestants started laughing.

(He was huge! Masculine and tall, and had bulky thighs. He was tanned a little bit. He had blue eyes. Short black curly hair, and tuft of facial hair on his chin. He wore a blue sweatshirt over a black t-shirt, beige pants and black sneakers.)

"*snickers* How are ya man?." He fist-pumped him.

"Yeah, I'am fine but my head still hurts from that damn fall, by the way it was on purpose! So I can show you guys my….umm skil- you get the point!." Jackson said.

"Yeah, right!." Joshua smirked.

"It is the truth dammit! Tch! Whatever... So where are the hot chicks?."

"Over there?." Joshua pointed towards the other campers.

"Sweet!." He went to the others and stood between Rayleen and Chloe, He warped his arms around them.

"What's up babes?."

"Get off me!." Chloe screamed.

"You creep!." Rayleen shouted, most of the contestants were glaring at him.

"Oh come on, rellllllax." He said smoothly, trying to sweet-talk Rayleen. JC also approached Chloe.

"Come on shorty, give JC some sugar."

"Stop it!." They both screamed.

"enough!." Jill screamed, she went behind them and grabbed them by their heads, and threw them in the water. "You!." She pointed at Joshua, "**Finish the damn introduction**!." She yelled. Causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Y-Yes! Ma'am!." He jumped and then turned to face the upcoming yacht "And now! Our nineteenth contestant is…. Lee Lee!."

A sweet looking girl is seen on the yacht, She was texting something on her phone. As she stepped down, unaware of the height between the docks and the yacht, she fell and slams her face to the ground.

(She had a body of an athlete. She was tanned. She had chocolate brown eyes. Long brown hair that is tied in a ponytail. She wore a white tank top and black cargo shorts. She also wears black boots.)

"What's with you jocks and your crappy landing skills…" muttered Marcus

"What was that?." Jackson turned to face him.

"*gulp* nothing…" He said in a scared tone.

Joshua helped Lee Lee out, "Lee Lee! What's up girl?."

"Spinning stars…" she muttered dazedly, she regained herself "Call me Oreo, Joshua!."

"Ah! Alright! So you think you'll last on this island?." He asked her while smiling sheepishly.

"Oh hell yeah!." She went towards the others and faced them all "Listen up losers! There's only one winner in this season! And it's Lee Lee Oreo AKA Oreo! Got that losers?."

"Oh we'll see." Both of Tamara and Elizabeth said at the same time. And they looked at each other. "Stop copying me!." They shouted at each other. Jill face-palmed herself in a violent fashion, so hard that her hand almost got came out from the back of her head.

"Alright! Only one contestant left… The only, the last, the-"

"**JUST SAY THE DAMN NAME!**." The contestant shouted.

"Ok ok ok! Geez, it's…. Ray!."

On the yacht, a sly looking boy was standing, smiling warmly.

(He was slightly tanned and thin, but his muscles seem to be growing. He has dark brown, short, messy hair that doesn't go past his ears. He has a kid-like face. He has thick brown eyebrows. His eyes are dark blue, but he's hiding them with Reflective mirror sunglasses. He a brown shirt, a red long undershirt, dark jeans, and dark green sneakers.)

"Ray-Ray! What's up man?."

Ray looks up "I don't know… Some birds and clouds." He jokingly said.

"*giggles* quite funny, kid! So Are ya ready for this? Spending a long time away from home in a suspended, mysterious island?."

Allyn began biting her lips, looking uncomfortable.

"Yep! Been ready since I was born." He smiled.

"That's the spirit!." Joshua thumbed up.

"Yeah!." He took his bags and went to the others, he greeted them all and most of them greeted back, he stood next to Allyn, who looked terrified.

"Hey, are you ok?." He asked her.

"Oh, me!? *blushes* I-I 'am fine! T-Thank you."

"Oh, ok…. Look, if you're nervous about all of this just remember, It's just a reality show, nothing terrible can happen." He smiles warmly to her.

"O-Ok." She smiles back.

Joshua faces the camera "OK! And these are our beloved-unfortunate campers! Aren't they nice? *Sarcastic laugh* Anyways, later! I, we'll take the campers on a field trip and we're gonna show 'em around the whole area! And then we're going to start our very own challenge." He grins "Next on…"

"Total."

"Drama."

"NEW ISLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND! But first we'll take a group picture of our beloved cast, everybody gang up!."

The cast stood on the docks, each in different poses. As Joshua brought up his camera "Ok, you guys say cheese."

"Cheese." Everybody said.

As he took the first picture, he pressed on an odd button on the camera, and when he pressed it. The docks opened up, causing everyone to fall into the cold water. Joshua went to the square hole and took a picture. And when the picture came out, he held and laughed at them. "Oh! *laughs* you should see your faces!." As he made that remark, Jill got up from the water and grabbed him and tossed into the water.

"Jerk!." She yelled at him, she faces the camera "we'll be back after these commercials." She boldly said "Now, Buzz off!." She blocked the camera lens with her palm.

* * *

><p><strong>WELP! well, that was kinda bad : i messed up the grammar a little bit. However in the next chapter, i'll more careful ^^.**

**Writing another chapter WILL take alot of time. So be patient ^^.**


	5. The Cannonball Dive

**Second chapter everybody ^^ Thank you for your patience. Sorry that it toke me a long time to upload this buuuuuuut i needed a small break. Writing something like this is like doing a brain surgery O.O anyways, thank you for waiting ^^**

**مشكورين على المتابعة ^^**

* * *

><p>After the "accident" splash. The campers managed to swim to the beach. When they saw Joshua sitting on a beach chair, laughing at their pictures, they started swearing at him and throwing rocks at him.<p>

"Do YOU know!? How much it takes to straighten my hair!?." Shouted Tamara.

"Well Sorry! We gotta have some comedy!." He yelled back, rubbing his injured reb nose.

"Ugh! Silence you ridiculous man!." Elizabeth shouted while trying to dry her hair.

"Ok, ok! I get it! Will you guys stop throwing rocks at me? You're damaging my beautiful face! Pleaaase!."

They all stopped, glaring at him.

"ahm, ok, I know I did wrong when I threw you guys under the docks, but I can replay you guys with a treat!."

"And that "treat" is?." Asked an uneasy Daley.

"A field trip around the island!." Joshua happily yelled.

None of the contestants seem to care…

"With free peanuts!." He added.

"YEAH!." They started dancing happily, high-fiving each other, singing.

"OK! The bus is going to arrive in a minute."

They've waited and waited…

Jill began to lose her nerves, but she tried to calm herself. She noticed Robin who was standing next to her, petting Rexette. She began staring at him, as she seems to recognize him from somewhere…

"Hey, I remember you!." Jill pointed at him, "You're that weird kid who hangs around the swamps!."

"huh… Oh I know you too! You're that weird girl in that banshee suit from Halloween!." Robin said.

"*sinister laugh.* oh yeah… Good times, good times." Jill muttered.

"Well, we met again, I hope we form a simple friendship here." He smiled.

"um, yeah! Same here …" She said.

An hour later.

"**WHERE THE HECK IS THE FREAKING BUS**!?." Jill shouted, so hard, that all the creatures on the island covered their ears and the trees were almost plucked from their roots.

"EEEK! T-The Bus I-Is *cries* TWIGGGGGGY!." He shouted an usual name.

"T-Twiggy?." Asked a confused Alex

"My personal manager.' Answered Joshua.

"Coming, Joshy!." A squeaky voice can be heard. A short, little young woman came.

(She was short and skinny, pale with freckles on her chin. Short brown hair that barely touches her shoulders. Blue eyes. She wore a grayish-Purplish half-sleeved plaid shirt that goes to her thighs. Blue jeans. Brown boots. A black tie and back glasses.)

"Twiglette! Where's the field bus!?." He yelled at her.

"W-Well Joshy! According to the schedule, you guys are three hours early!." She said while browsing the schedule sheet.

"What?." Joshua looks at the campers, who were glaring at him and looks back at Twiglette's direction "You sure?." He asked her.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Well… CAN YOU CALL THE BUS NOW! PLEASE!." He demanded, holding her collar.

"Ok, ok! Calm down Joshy!." Joshua lets go of Twigglette. She fixes her shirt and opens up her phone, and dials up a number and calls, "Hey! Chef! Um, can you move the bus right now?."

The voice in the phone started screaming as loud it can, scaring Twiglette

"I-I know that Desperate Housewives is on but you gotta do it, it's you're jop!."

The voice continues to scream louder. "You can beat him up later! But we got no time! The campers have been waiting for hours and hours!." Her face became red and her voice began to become more squeakier "Please chefy! Please! I'll buy a Blu-Ray collection of Orange is the new Black! Yes! Just please bring the bus now!." Her face became purple and her voice faded.

"Um, Are you ok Mrs ?." Asked her an uneasy Marcus.

"_It's ok… It's just that I only breath once…_" She said, rubbing her forehead, her voice had worn out.

"Well… That's kinda sucks…" Marcus said, rubbing his neck "I 'am Sorry" He apologized.

"_It's ok_" She smiled wryly.

The bus had arrived, an angry Chef can be seen driving the twenty seated Field-bus, that had no wheels but was floating in the air with blue lights under the vehicle.

"Sweet!." Yelled an amazed Freddy "What Is this thing made of?." He asked.

"I was just about to ask the same freaking thing!." Said a gleamed eyed Chloe.

"Well, it's an exclusive from Japan, the head producer's best friend is a Japanese CEO of a high-tech vehicle company, and they exchange gifts every month… And he got this last month…" Joshua said.

"And what did the head producer got him?." Rosalina asked.

"A beaver shirt " Joshua sighed.

*Confessional begins*

*static*

"A Shirt! A beaver shirt! A rich, well-respected Nihongo CEO gives you a freaking flying tour bus and you give him a freaking beaver shirt! BEAVER SHIRT! WHAT!?." Ranted an angry Rosalina.

*Static*

"Dude! I want to drive that thing man!." An excited Chloe said.

*Confessional ends*

"Alright, people! Hop in!." Joshua said.

The campers went one by one to hop on the flying tour-bus. "Eeei! This is gonna be so exciting." Squeaked Chloe to Rayleen.

"All right, tuck in your seat bells and sit tightly! This is going to be a wild ride!." Joshua said while holding the tour bus's microphone.

"And what about Twigglette?." Asked Rayleen.

"What about her?." Joshua asked.

"We can't leave her alone on the beach, she looks kinda lonely."

"*sigh* so?."

"Isn't she you're manager? She's supposed to be with you everywhere…"

"*sigh* aren't you being a little melodramatic..?." He said.

"Excuse me? Looks who's talking!" She frowned.

"Alright, alright! Sorry geez! No need to get worked up, darn it! I'll go get her…" Joshua hopped down from the tour-bus. Rayleen crossed her arms and glared in his direction.

*confessional begins*

*static*

"Seriously! This guy is the worst! That poor girl—err woman works her butt off for him and yet he treats her like crap!." She looks away. "A guy must treat his lady right… Right?." She looks at the camera, worried.

*static*

"Where the heck.. Is the peanut!." Jill looks at the camera, unhappy.

*Confessional ends*

Meanwhile, back to Twigglette, who was scribbling in the sand with a stick. Joshua approaches her.

"Hey, Twiggy." He said.

"Oh! What is it, Joshy? Something wrong with Busu?." Twigglette asked.

"Busu?." He raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's the name of the tour bus." She replied.

"Um, no! I just wanted to ask you… If you would like to join us?." He asked her.

"Huh? You mean? You want to come with you guys on the tour?." She says.

"Yeah, something like that." He says.

"Ok!." She smiles cheerfully, gets up and brushes off the sand from her bottom.

"But you'll have to stand still and hold something, got it?."

"Of course!."

"Ok!." Both of them went towards the "Busu" and hopped on, "Alright now, campers! Sit tight and relax! And enjoy the enchanting sights of Arta Island!."

"Peanuts!." Shouted Jill, lower than before.

"Oh yeah, sorry! Peanuts can be found inside the pockets of your chairs."

"Oh, ok!." She checks the pockets "Neat!." She happily said while holding the snack bag of peanuts in her hands.

The flying Tour-Bus went up, slowly "On your mark!." Chef sets the speed, "Get set." He holds the driving wheel "GO!." He blasts off. The tour-bus was flying as fast as it can.

. "WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!?." Shouted Freddy in excitement. All of the cast was putting their arms in the air, screaming in excitement. Twigglette, however, was holding to her life by grabbing Joshua's head.

"I TOLD YOU!? I TOLD YOU!? I TOLD YOUUUU!?." Joshua shouts at her.

"SORRY,JOSHY! SORRY,JOSHY! SORRY,JOSHY!." She shouts back.

"NEVER MIND!."

The bus stops over the Cabins area, The area had the traditional cabins, all of the cabins are painted red "These are the cabins! Where you're going to rest up in for the rest of the summer, and that's over." He pointed towards the dinner hall cabin "And that's over there, is the dining hall! Where you gonna suffer through Chef's wondrous of meals."

Chef glared after he made that remark. Most of the campers had a worried look on their faces.

*Confessional begins*

*static*

"Oh man!." Freaked out, Smith, "I can't believe I forgot about Chef's meals! That shit is worse than aunt Butati's potato soup!." She said, looking disgusted and traumatized.

*static*

Robin is sitting on the toilet seat, relaxed, petting Rexette "I 'am used to deadly food and such. My regular food schedule starts with a meal of healthy veggies and then some delicious worms with smashed beatl-" He was cut off by the camera

*static*

"tch!." JC spitted "I've dealt with shit excuse of food in prison."

*Confessional ends*

The bus moved toward a waterfall, "And this is the island's waterfall!."

"According to the producers, it took more than a whole two years and more than 130,000 men to make this." Twigglette added.

"Yeah, what she said! Anyways, there's a rumor that there's a secret passage behind the waterfall." Joshua said.

Isaac smirked at the flowing the waterfall, "Interesting…" He muttered.

"A passage beyond the waterfall… Quite alluring isn't it?." Daley said, rubbing his chin.

"Huh? Yeah, it is." Isaac said, in an uneasy tone.

"I see… So what's your full name and what's your occupation?." He asked, while holding a notepad.

"Ah, um, -" He was cut off by the bus.

The bus moved above the mountain, the highest point in the whole island "And this, boys and gals, is the mountain!." Joshua said.

"And it's part artificial part natural, it said that some of the rock that it's made of, are moon rocks." Twigglette added.

"Yeah, what she said."

"Excuse me, what the natural part of the mountain?." Robin asked.

"Well, according to the producers, this mountain itself was the island, however, an explosion happened from not far away and almost blew it all away, an unknown organization rebuilt it and fixed the whole place." Twigglette said.

"Interesting…" Robin muttered to himself.

The bus flew down to the woods.

"Huh? Where the heck we are going?." Oreo asked.

"*Sinister laugh* you'll see." Joshua sheepishly said.

Oreo raised an eyebrow. "This is not gonna be good." She muttered to herself.

The bus landed in an open area in the middle of the woods. The area was surrounded by runes and the remains of an ancient temple. The contestants all hopped down.

"Where are we? The rejected setups from Indiana Jones?." Marcus asked, looking around.

"No *sinister laugh*." Joshua said while inside the flying tour-bus "Your challenge, campers."

"W-what?." Allyn asked.

The bus floated "You're very own first challenge." Joshua sheepishly said "Escaping the boulder!."

"H-HUH!?." Most of the campers yelled.

"Escaping the virtual boulder *sinister laugh*." Joshua said while grinning.

"Um. Hello? Where not in teams, yet!? You can't throw us in a challenge yet." Oreo shouted.

"*laughs* that's the point." He smirked.

*Baboom* a sound can be heard far away.

"Man! Seriously!? *laughs* awesome!" Isaac said.

"Oh hell yeah! That's what I am waiting for!." Jill shouted, smirking.

"Alright! In order to survive, you'll have to run that way." Joshua pointed to left "you gotta run and run and never look back, stop and you get squashed like a fly caught in chef's fry pan." He smirked "So you guys are on your own." He sheepishly laughed, the bus began to float "I hope I don't see you guys flat*laughs*." The bus flies off.

*Baboooooooooooooooooooom*

"What the-."

"RUN!." Shouted Ray.

A virtual hologram giant boulder, slowly cracked from the ruins of the temple.

"Indiana Jones, man." Chloe said.

All of the campers ran.

"*huff* I did not sign up for this! *huff*." Smith said.

"I did! Woooooohooooooo." Shouted Isaac while running.

Chloe was running as fast as she can, but she accidently tripped "ugh!."

"Chloe!." Rayleen shouted. She turned back to Chloe, grabbed her hand and ran.

Jill was running like a cheetah on steroids. Daley was taking photographs of the boulder and the others, with his phone. "This is soooo going to my blog." He says.

Robin was running with the wind. Oreo was running, trying to pass Jill. Jackson was running competing with Isaac. Elizabeth and Tamara were…. Fighting.

"Stop breathing on my neck." Elizabeth punches Tamara on her head.

"Shut up! Loser." Tamara punches Elizabeth under her chin.

"Stop it!." The Queen punches the Spaniard's head.

"shaadup loser!." Tamara repeated the same punch from before.

Both of the them repeated the same thing over and over again. Until Elizabeth fell down on her knees, battered and beaten up.

"I'll get you for this! T-TAMPON!." She shouted.

"We'll see ELIZABETCH!." Shouted back a beaten up, battered Tamara.

Elizabeth quickly rose up and finished her way.

Allyn was running as fast as she could.

"*huff* Come on Ally! You do this *huff*." Smith cheered her on.

Allyn wryly smiled and ran. Both of Anna and Casio were running together, holding hands, however, they were separated when Jackson slammed into them.

"Casio." Anna screamed.

"Anna." Casio screamed.

Jill was running, no, storming her way to the left, until she arrived to the beach with two squares on the sand… to be greeted by Joshua.

"Huh?." She stopped running, breaking. "What are these for?." She asked Joshua.

"*Sinister laugh* Stand in the first one." He said.

"… Ok." She stood on the first square.

"Ohhh watch out!." Shouted Oreo.

"What the-." Jill yelled.

Oreo slams Jill and fall.

"We're there! Aggggggggggggh!." Both of Rayleen and Chloe fell down on Jill and Oreo. And so did…

"Holy motherfucking Amy Winehouse!." JC.

"Hold on, man!." Jackson.

"Dammmmit!." Tamara.

"yaaaah! Brittany Spears, man!." Alex.

"Holy chica!." Freddy.

"ANNAAAAAAAAAA." Casio.

They all slammed on poor Jill, "**GET THE F OFF ME!?." **She shouted at them in a violet matter. They all quickly rose up off her.

"Rapping ducks!." Shouted Joshua, greeting them.

"Rapping what?." Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"Rapping Ducks, your team."

"Rapping Ducks! What kind of lame name is that!?." Tamara shouted.

"What's wrong with it?." Chloe asked. "It's kinda cool." She added.

"Yeah." Rayleen joined. "Oh my god! Where in the same team!." She said.

"OMG! SO TRUE!." Chloe jumped.

"YAY!." Both of them jumped together.

"Unbelievable…" Muttered Tamara.

"So true…" Groaned Oreo.

Tamara smirked at her.

*Confessional begins*

*static*

"Jackpot!." Tamara happily yelled. "Kitkat, here is perfect! She sounds like a complete idiot, and reliable and usable *sinister laugh*."

*static*

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!." Casio shouted. "HOW COULD THEY!? HOW COULD THEY PART ME AND ANNA LIKE THAT!?." He continued shouting nonsense.

*static*

*Confessional ends. *

"Hey Twix." Tamara greeted Oreo. "We're on the same team, I'm honored." She gave her a fake smile.

"Huh? Heh! Of course you are." Oreo smiled proudly "and the name's Oreo."

"Oh! *giggles* silly me, anyways. I 'am forming an alliance, want to join, Sneakers?." Tamara offered her.

"Huh, alliance? What the heck is that?." She asked her.

"Well... In Total Drama, we form an alliance in order to stay longer in the game. In the alliance, the members work together and vote off together."

"Sounds interesting, yeah, sure." Grinned Oreo, "Does it have a leader ?." She asked.

"Yeah, but it's me." Tamara.

'Hello no, I 'am-."

"No. I'll be the leader, Mars. You see I'm talented with leadership and managing, being a leader is really tough and shit, it destroys you…" Tamara said in a fake worried tone.

"Ugh…. Alright, deal!." She shakes Tamara's hand.

"Perfect." Tamara sheepishly muttered

" You can't do this!." Casio grabbed Joshua's collar.

"DO WHAT!." Joshua sacredly shouted.

"WHY DID YOU PARTED ME FROM ANNA!." Casio shouted harder, all of his teammates were staring at him.

"He didn't! It was Jackson!." Freddy said, pointing at Jackson.

"Huh?." Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"He kinda pushed you guys outta of the way." Freddy said.

"YOU JACKASS!." Casio lets go of Joshua, he storms towards Jackson, grabbing his collar "YOU WILL PAY YOU MEATPIECE!."

"Oh yeah? How?." Jackson grinned, he takes off Casio's hands off his collar and stands in a boxing position. "Show me, Shakespeare."

Casio gets ready to attack, but they are both cut off by Jill. "You two can beat the shit outta of yourselves, later. Not now, we need our strengths for the rest of the day."

"Hmpf!." Casio stormed off. He stood alone, crossing his arms. Behind his raging, furious expressions, it's oblivious he's worried about Anna.

"Tch! Pansy…. You!." Jackson pointed at Freddy.

"Huh? Me?." Freddy starts to sweat.

"You're dead…" Jackson shoots him a death glare.

*gulp* Freddy gulps.

*Confessional begins*

*static*

"I 'am dead." Freddy says, looking dead "I 'am so freaking dead, I just signed my death wish! I should've let my mouth shut."

*static*

"That Jackson guy, he's kinda hot." Oreo grins at the camera.

*Confessional ends*

"Um, where's Twigglette?." Alex asked Joshua.

"Oh, Twiggy? She's in the toilet." Joshua said.

Twigglette came in, rubbing her behind "Oh Joshy! Those toilet seats are harsh!."

"But the Toilet is over there." Joshua points at the opposite side of the woods.

"Huh? Then where did I-."

Both of them blinked. But they were cut off by Smith's silly screaming.

"AYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO!." Smith screamed and then jumped as high as she can, slamming her face to the floor.

"Oh my god, Smith are you ok?." Chloe said, while trying to help her get up on her feet with Rayleen.

"*laughs* Yeah, yeah a smashed face is no big deal *laughs* where's Ally!?." Smith said.

"Eeeeiii!." Allyn shouts and slams to Smith.

"Am I alive?." She says, shivering.

"Of course you are, sport!." Smith hugged Allyn "You got me worried." She said.

"*laugh* what's with that scream?." Rayleen asked her.

"Oh a long time ago, I was chased down by a pack of chicken who made the same sound." Smith said.

"Woah! Those were some hardcore chickens." Chloe said.

"Wait? Why the heck did a pack of chicken chased you down." Jill asked.

"I ate their corn." Smith smiled innocently. Everybody blinked at her.

"Oh my English, majestic self!." Elizabrth startles to the area, "*huff* My lord you ridiculous man! You are an outlandish jackass, Joshua Sullen!." She yelled at Joshua, who was snickering.

"*Sinister laugh* Thanks for compliment, M'lady." Joshua grinned.

"Would you like a yummy, delightful, English milk tea to calm your senses my lady." Tamara said while trying to pull off an English accent.

Elizabeth grinned "Why, no, my dear slave, Tampon." Everybody laughed at that remark.

"Hmpf! Shut it, Elizabetch!." Tamara shoots her a death glare.

Isaac stormed into the area holding Ray in his arms and Marcus on his shoulders. "Man! Josh! That was friggin sweet!." He throws them both on the floor, "Should've lasted longer, thought."

"*laugh* glad you liked it." Joshua said.

"Sign up to Total Drama, They said. You'll have fun, they said." Marcus muttered.

"I agree, it was fun runnin' around *sinister laugh* You don't get to run like that every day ." Ray grins.

"Seriously, man…." Marcus groaned.

"Look out, everybody!." Daley stormed to them, jumping from a swing like Tarzan. "aye! That was quite tiring." He wiped the sweat off from his forehead.

Twigglette jumped towards him and asked "WOW! How did you-."

"The monkeys of course." Daley cut her off "I interviewed them and they taught me how to swing the trees."

"But this is not even a jungle! How did you ever-."

"Simply." Daley, once again cut her off "I discovered, on this island, you cannot always explain everything going on here." He smiled innocently.

"Okaaay," She said, sounding uneasy.

The wind started howling, forcing everybody to cover their eyes. When they opened their eyes back, they were greeted by Robin and his pet, Rexette.

"How the FUCK did you get in here!?" Tamara yelled.

"The spirit of the wind, mother-nature told her to look out for me." He said.

"Dude must be high…." JC says "I should sell him somethin' later." He smirks.

"Holy NarutoSasuke and every damn yaoi couple I shipped, AHHHHHHH!." Rosalina screamed and threw herself away from the woods. "*huff* I 'am alive! I 'am Alive! *huff*." She kisses the ground.

"Dude, stop! Talk about a groundpecker, man.." Marcus approached her.

"Oh… heheheheh sorry." Rosalina said, looking slightly embarrassed.

Elizabeth smirks at her.

*Confessional begins*

*static*

"YUS!." Elizabeth shouts happily. "I suppose I found the perfect member for my alliance. She doesn't look bright. I may be able to recruit her *sinister laugh*. Alright! The first step: Gain the trust."

*Confessional ends. *

"Rosalina!." Elizabeth approaches her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?." She asked her in a fake worried tone.

"I 'am fine, thank you." Rosalina smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness, I was really worried about." Elizabeth said, putting her hand on Rosalina's right shoulder.

"Um, thank you…. I don't want to sound rude, but… why?."

"Well, is it wrong to care about my fellow-campers? Being on this show is same as committing suicide, and since you 're the youngest here… I got quite worried, I don't wish to witness anyone dying here…" Elizabeth said.

"Oh…." Rosalina started looking apologetic, "I 'am sorry…." Rosalina hugged Elizabeth, "I 'am sorry I didn't understand…"

"It's alright my dear." Elizabeth smiled, closing her eyes.

"No harm, done?." Rosalina asked her.

"None." Elizabeth said.

Smith looked at the pair with concern. "I don't like the sound of this…" She muttered to herself.

"The Sound of what?." Allyn asked her.

"Oh! Nothin'." Smith smiled.

"She'll get manipulated…." Chloe said, approaching the two with Rayleen.

"I hope not…" Rayleen said.

"According to my TD research, The manipulators strategy is that, they gain the weaker individual's trust, the lore them to an alliance and BAM! Manipulated." Chloe said.

"Um, why didn't you say anything when Tamara and Oreo formed an alliance?." Rayleen asked.

"Huh? Oh, nobody seemed to notice…" Chloe said.

"Um, S-Shouldn't we do something?." Allyn.

"I don't think we can do something… These two, Elizabeth and Tamara… They're dangerous, I guess.. I don't know! We should see when they make a move.." Smith said.

"Agreed." The other three said.

A fast shadow snarled from the woods. Catching everyone's attention.

"What the heck was that!?." Oreo shouted.

"Anna!." Casio went to his leaf-covered girlfriend.

"Casio." Anna went to hug him.

"I was so worried you, Anna! Are you ok? Did you get hurt?." Casio asked her.

"No, God bless." She smiled wryly. "What about you, Cas? Did you get hurt, yourself?."

"No, I fine for now…" He said in a worried tone.

"Why? What's wrong?." Anna asked him.

"Dancing Sharks!." Joshua said.

"This…" Casio muttered.

"What?." Marcus asked.

"Dancing sharks! Your team's name! Dancing Sharks!." Joshua said.

"Seriously?." Isaac asked.

"Hmm, I don't mind it… It's kinda unique." Robin said.

"Ahahahaha! Sweet man! Dancin' sharks, oh yeah!." Smith said.

"It's not bad… However, not original… Should've been something more elegant like, Rich Pharaohs or Golden Reapers… Well, not my choice" Elizabeth said.

"Dancing sharks… sounds legal to me." Ray said.

"Sharks could dance?." Rosalina asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"*giggles* I don't think so, man." Marcus playfully said.

"We're apart. Aren't we…?." Anna asked Casio, who was looking away.

"Yes…" Casio said.

"I understand…" She muttered. And she smiled at him.

Casio smiled wryly.

"Okaaaay, ahm, ahm! Listen up, campers!." Joshua said.

The campers turned their attention towards him.

"Right now, you guys, I the great Joshua Sullen! Prepared you the first, real challenge ever!."

"And that challenge is…" Asked an unimpressed Jill.

"LET ME FINISH!." He wined and jumped around like a little child, "Ahm! The challenge is that, Two teams get on two boats, five of the teammates dive down the water, in order to find a Joshua Cannon Ball!."

"Sounds easy to me." Isaac said.

"*Sinister snicker* between other million cannon balls!."

"Oh god…" Rayleen muttered.

"What's wrong?." Chloe asked.

"Oh! Heheh… nothing." She said.

"Ok! Put on your swimsuits and meet me at the beach!." Joshua said.

The campers went up to the bathrooms to put on their swimsuits. Minutes later, they all came back, later, in their swimsuits. JC and Jackson were drooling over the girls.

"Man, I rather dive in those babes than the water *sinister snicker*." JC smirked.

"*laughs* hell yeah, man." Jackson said.

Chloe was waiting for Rayleen to finish dressing up. As she got out of the bathroom, Chloe greeted her.

"Hey! Looking good!." Chloe said.

"heheheh! Thanks, you too!." Rayleen said.

"Oh, you don't mean it *giggles." Chloe smiled, and then noticed a scar on Rayleen's left shoulder. "What's that on your shoulder?." She asked.

"h-huh?." Rayleen touched her left shoulder "oh…. It's nothing." She said, looking down.

"uh, ok…" Chloe said.

"Well, let's get going! We don't want to miss our first challenge now don't we?." Rayleen playfully said.

"Hell no!." Chloe smirked. They both joined the others.

They went to meet Joshua at the beach, who was wearing nothing but black trunks, showing off his six abs. Twigglette was staring at him, of course.

"Huh? Why are you in swimsuits?." Joshua asked her.

"Them abs…. huh!? I mean! I- I I just want to be in the mood…" Twigglette nervously said.

"*Snobbish giggles* You really don't have anything to do, don't you?... Tch, by the way.. You look adorable in those purple one pieces." He said.

"oh, *blushes* thank you." She replied.

"But not at as adorable as meeeeee." Joshua pointed at himself, closing his eyes.

"*giggles* of course you are." Twigglette said.

The campers arrived.

"Come on, Sullen! We don't have all day." Tamara shouted at him.

"Alright, campers! I believe you guys already know, today's challenge correct? Well, for those who forgot, here's the summary: Two teams go on boats to a certain area in the sea, five of them dive down to consume a cannon ball with my face on it. The winner team gets a hotub and the loser teams get one of their member kicked off. Got it losers?." Joshua said.

"Losers? Tch, look who's talking…" Jill muttered.

"But!." Joshua shouted "There's something I didn't mention, yet."

"And that something is?." Freddy asked, uneasy.

"The Joshua Cannon balls are….. Painted blue!." Joshua shouted, waving his arms in the air.

They blinked at him.

"So what?." Jill asked.

"Um, well, nothing!." Joshua got up from his beach chair, he went down to present the viewers with three boats.

"The yellow boat is for the Ducks, and the blue boat is for the Sharks! Annnnnd the green one is mine!." He, Twigglette and Chef (who would be driving.) got up on the boat. "Get on your boats and meet us there." He pointed at a certain area in the sea.

"Got it!." Smith shouted.

Joshua and his partners, drove away from the beach to wait for the campers.

"Alright! Team gather here!." Tamara shouted. The Ducks gathered together. "Alright! Who's driving that thing?." Tamara asked.

"And who made you leader?." Jill asked, sharply.

"Well, I 'am rich, hot and smart, I 'am the leader."

"*sinckers* sounds legal to me." Jackson smirked.

"Tch! Whatever." Jill muttered.

"I should drive that boat." JC said "Been driving shit like that for a long time, kinda professional." He said.

"Ok! So who's the divers?." Tamara asked.

"Me! I 'am the best diver in town." Oreo said.

"*sincker* that's my girl." Tamara smirked.

"Pick me. Diving is like butter for me." Jackson said.

"Sounds dangerous, pick me." Jill, sharply said.

"I'll do it." Alex said.

"Alright, Alex, Oreo, Jackson, Jill and… what about you?." Tamara pointed at Rayleen.

"Huh? Me? Um…. No, please." Rayleen said, looking down.

"Huh? Why the hell not? Aren't you sporty and shit?." Tamara asked her, smirking.

"I have a phobia against water…" Rayleen answered her.

"what?... agh, whatever, you!." She pointed at Casio.

"What?." He said in a sharp tone.

"You will be a diver." She asked him.

"Tch! Shut it! You're not my boss." Casio yells at her.

"Excuse me? Do you dare to disobey me?." Tamara angrily yells at him.

"You're taking your part too seriously, nobody made you a leader, so I don't take any orders from you…" Casio said.

"Um, yes, I 'am the leader, does anyone has something to say about it?." She asked the others.

Nobody said a word.

"She's the leader, which means she's the leader! If you don't like it then zip it and piss off." Oreo said.

"Tch! I don't even give a crap about any of you! I should be with Anna right now…." Casio left the group and stood alone.

"He'll be one of the divers, and the rest will be standing on the boat, watching the other team. capesh?." Tamara said.

"CAPESH!." The others replied.

"What's capesh?." Jackson asked.

"Capesh means "Alright." In Italian." Freddy answered.

"Oh, cool, I thought it was a Nicki Minaj song." Jackson said. He punched Freddy. "Thanks, loser." He said.

"Ouch…' Freddy muttered.

They all stared at him. Back to the Sharks.

"Alright, my dear fellow contestants, I shall be your leader for now and on, any objections?." Elizabeth asked.

"Me, please! Why should you be the leader, again, ma'am?." Ray asked.

"Oh dear Ray-Ray." Elizabeth played with his hair "All of my royal life, they taught how to be a queen, if I liked it or not. I learned how to rule with an iron-fist and a solid heart, that's why I 'am the leader." Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh, I see…" Ray muttered.

*Confessional begins. *

*static*

"I don't think I want to trust our British chick here, obviously there's malice beyond her." Ray said, crossing his arms.

*static*

"I don't like being bossed buuuuuuut I'll take it for the team." Smith said.

*Confessional ends. *

"Now, who wants to dive?." Elizabeth asked her group.

"Hmpf! Sign me up!." Isaac smirked.

"I'd like to dive, I've lived some of my life down the water." Robin said "And Rexette would like to join as well." Rexette smiled.

"I'll do it!." Smith raises her hand.

"Sounds easy to me! I'll do it!." Marcus said.

"I've read an article about diving once, I'd like to dive down." Daley said.

"Isaac, Smith, Robin, Marcus, Daley you are the divers." Elizabeth said "now, and who will be the driver?." Elizabeth asked.

"I've drove a skateboard, once! I wanna be the driver." Rosalina said, raising her hand.

Elizabeth blinked at her, "I guess Rosalina is the driver… And the rest will be the watchers. Are you all ready? ."

"YEAH!." The others shouted and went to the blue boat.

Both teams got on their boats, on the Duck's boat JC turned on the engine and drove towards Joshua's boat. However, on the Sharks boat, when Rosalina started the engine… She accidentally stepped on the breaks causing the boat to go crazy and around the area.

"AAAAAAIIII! ROSALINA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!." Elizabeth screamed.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! I'LL PUKE, I'LL PUKE!." Allyn screamed.

"AHHHHH SHOOT! WE'RE CAUSING A TORNADO HERE!." Marcus shouted.

"NO! DON'T STOP! THIS IS FREAKING FUN!." Isaac shouts in excitement.

Rosalina let's go of the wheel, causing the boat to stop. Everybody were dizzy on the boat, except for Isaac, who was grinning, feeling dizzy.

"Man… that was awesome…" Isaac said.

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO DRIVE THIS THING!?." Allyn screamed at her, looking messy.

"edoh." Rosalina looked around and noticed the breaks. "Ohhhh! I I mistook the brake *giggles* my mistake."

Allyn turned white and her voice faded.

Rosalina starts the engine, once again and drives the boat…. Recklessly.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT BIRD! WATCH OUT FOR THE THAT FISH!? WATCH OUT FOR THAT SEAL!." Elizabeth shouted, while sitting next to her.

"AHAHAHA! AWESOME MAN!." Isaac shouted.

"I SHOULD'VE BROUGHT MY NOTEPAD!." Daley yelled.

*Confessional begins. *

*static*

"I SHOULD'VE BEEN THE DRIVER! I SHOULD'VE BEEN THE DRIVER!." Elizabeth yelled, looking messy as ever.

*static*

"THAT SHORT CHICK KNOWS MY SHIT! *laughs*." Isaac laughed, looking also messy.

*Confessional ends. *

They made it toward Joshua's boat. "You guys made it! *sinister giggle.* after you pretty Much killed most of the seagull around the area." Joshua said.

"Shut…Up…" Smith said.

"HEY! Don't tell me to shut up." Joshua wined up, "anyways, both teams take your position!." The diver wore their diver kits.

"On your mark!." Twigglette said. "Get set…"

The divers stood on the edge of the boats.

"If you losers want to win, you got to do yo' best! I 'm counting on yo' asses! Lose and one of you is out. Let's do our frigin best!" Tamara said.

"Alright now, ladies and gentlemen. You all must take this earnestly, your efforts are important, I 'am counting you all. Let's finish them and win!." Elizabeth said.

"GO.!" Twigglette yelled.

All of the divers went diving down. The rest of the contestants cheered for them. On the Duck's side. The five divers: Oreo, Jackson, Casio, Jill, Alex. Dove down to face a ground of millions of Cannon balls. Oreo and Alex and Jackson began searching for the Joshua Cannon ball in the center while Jill herself searched alone, far away from the others. However Casio was floating there, glaring at his teammates.

*Confessional begins. *

*static. *

"I refuse to work with these people… I don't care if I we lose… They're the reason why I'm not with Anna right now… Protecting her from the others, I wish I could tell you why…." Casio said, looking down.

*Confessional ends. *

Back to the Sharks, down in the water. Daley and Marcus were searching in the center of the ground, Isaac and Smith were searching not far away. Smith frowned as she's not making any progress finding the Cannon ball, she looks around to see Robin, listening to the fish with Rexette, she slightly taps Isaac's back to gain his attention, he looks at her with confusion. She points at Robin, who seemed to be communicating with the fishes. Both of them raised an eyebrow. Back to the boat. Allyn was standing on the edge, worried about her teammates.

"What's wrong?." Ray asks her.

"O-Oh." She turns around to face him "N-Nothing… I 'am kinda worried about the others… Aren't there sharks out there…" Allyn said in a worried tone.

"Nahh, I don't think so, pretty much this is a shark-free area." Ray said, trying to calm her down.

"I hope so…" Allyn said.

"So, um, what's your favorite band?." He asks her, trying to lighten up the mood.

"O-oh, um, I like Broadways…" She said.

"Oh! I like them too, like wicked and Mary Poppins and such." He said.

"O-Oh, that's great!..."

"Yeah…." He said while rubbing the back of his head. The conversation died.

Meanwhile, with the Ducks. The divers are having a hard finding the ball, and Casio's not helping attitude didn't ease the situation. Jackson glared at Casio's direction.

*Confessional begins."

*static. *

"Holy shit, man! That pussy is not helping! I wish I could hit him as good as I can! But I'm in the frigin water!." Jackson angrily shouted.

*Confessional ends."

Jill shot Casio a death glare. He shrugged it off and joined the investigation. As he searched in an area far away from the others, he found a Joshua metal-ball, but instead of calling his teammates, he wanted to celebrate the victory by himself and to show his teammates his "abilities"

*Confessional begins. *

*static. *

"Tch! I'll show those idiots what I can do!." Casio grinned at the camera. "They think they can diss me around like a piece of garbage? Hah! I'll show them! Once I bring them this metal-ball, they'll know my worth."

*Confessional ends. *

Much to his ignorance, he found difficultly lifting up the metal-ball… Back to the Sharks. Robin had finished his conversation with the fishes, he turned around to face his teammates, he waved around to gain their attention. As they turned their attention towards him, Isaac raised an eyebrow. Robin pointed at the area below him, Smith pointed at the same area with a "Is this where the Cannon ball is?." Look on her face. Robin nodded. Then Smith and Isaac began digging between the other black Cannon balls with Daley and Marcus joining them. Luckily they found The Joshua Cannon Ball. Isaac tried to lift it up, but he failed. Smith slightly smacked him with a "Are you stupid or you play stupid? ." Look on her face. She called the other three, she pointed under the metal-ball and did a lifting action with her arms. They understood and began lifting the Metal-ball with Isaac and Smith. Luckily for them, their efforts made progress.

Up on the boat, a worried Allyn was staring at the water. Elizabeth approached her, "Do you seem them? Did they make any progress?." She asked her.

Allyn shook her head.

"I see…" Elizabeth muttered.

Anna sat there watching the other boat. "I don't think that they're making progress, either…" She said.

"Tch! I 'am quite disappointed with Tampon here." Elizabeth smirked.

"Agree… I thought they'd be better than us…" Anna said, looking down.

"Huh? And why is that?. " Elizabeth asked her.

"Casio's with them… He's strong and smart…" Anna replied.

Back to the Ducks. Tamara was massaging her forehead, "Oh come on! What's keeping them so long!?." She shouted.

"I dunno." Freddy said.

"Arggg!." Tamara glared.

In the meantime, the diver Ducks successfully managed to lift up the Joshua cannon ball. "YES! YES!." Elizabeth jumped. "THEY DID IT! THEY FOUND THE CANNON BALL,YES MY DEARIES YES!."

"WHAT!?." Tamara shouted "OH HELL FREAKING NO!."

"Hey boss! We did it!." Smith said while holding the cannon ball with the others.

"Throw it inside the boat ,my dear, throw it!." Elizabeth said.

The five divers held the cannon ball and carefully threw it inside the boat, however, the cannon ball fell on the boat, it's didn't broke it however it sinked the boat a little bit. When it sinked, Allyn fell down from the boat.

"AHHHHHH! HELP!." Allyn yelled.

"ALLY!?." Smith shouted.

"I'LL SAVE HER!?." Ray jumped into the water. Luckily for him, he was a skilled swimmer, he dived down to hold Allyn, who was unconscious. He swam towards her and warped his arms around her waist. He swam up to reach out for the service. When they both reached the boat. They others helped them both get on the boat. Ray and Smith laid Allyn on the boat carefully.

"OH MY GOD! W-WHAT'S WRONG!? WHY SHE'S NOT CONSCIOUS!?." Smith freaked out.

"Hold on!." Robin turned Allyn's head to the side, allowing any water to drain from her mouth and nose. He Begin mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on land. He strongly breathed four times into her mouth, he pinched her nose. After four strong breaths, he put his ear near the mouth and watched her chest for any breathing movement. He repeated the cycle three times, until she woke up.

"AH! *cries* what happened !?." Allyn shouted.

Smith hugged her "*huff* don't worry… Everything is alright, everything is alright."

"Are you ok, Allyn?." Elizabeth asked her.

"I-I'm F-Fine…" Allyn muttered.

"PHEW! That was quick!." Rosalina said, sweeping sweats from her forehead.

"And the winners are The Dancing Sharks!."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!." Shouted the Dancing Sharks.

"Noooooooooooo!." Shouted the Rapping ducks.

"Oh hell no…" JC muttered.

"This CAN'T be!." Tamara slammed her fists on the boat.

Chloe stuck her head under the water to call the divers. They swam up. "What!? What's wrong!." Jackson yelled.

"We lost…" Rayleen said.

"WHAT!." Oreo shouted "They found the damn cannon ball!?."

"Yeah…" Rayeen muttered.

"THIS CAN'T BE!." Jackson shouted, slamming his fists into the water.

"Aww man…" Alex muttered.

"This must be a fraud! We looked everywhere and never found the damn cannon ball." Shouted Jill.

Casio swam up to the service. "Hey, guys! I found the Cannon ball! But I need some help-."

"It's over, man…" Alex muttered.

"Huh?." Casio said.

"They found the ball first…." Freddy said.

"W-what!? Damn! I should have called for you guys earlier when I found the damn ball!." Casio sharply, muttered to himself.

"Wait!." Tamara paused "You had the ball with you earlier… AND YOU NEVER TOLD ANYONE ABOUT IT!." Tamara began to throw a tantrum.

"Ah, yes." Casio said.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-." Tamara attacked him, but she was held by both Oreo and JC.

"Come on, babe! He's not worth it! God these chicks look weak on the outside, but they're fuckin' hulk Hogan in the inside." JC said, trying to calm her down.

"BOSS! CALM DOWN! HE'S TOTALLY NOT WORTH IT!." Oreo tried to calm her down.

"Hijo de tu puta madre! Pendejo ! Maricóoooooooooooooon !." Shouted Tamara in Spanish.

"Oh god…" Freddy muttered.

"And the winner's today is The Dancing Sharks! And looooooosers are the Rapping Ducks!." Joshua said.

The Dancing Sharks yelled in happiness and started dancing and hugging each other. While the Rapping Ducks started to groan in disappointment.

"The Sharks get the tub while the Ducks get the boot off!." Joshua said, facing the viewers. "Today's challenge was just a warm up *sinister snicker. * But wait till the later episodes, those rejects won't last a minute!." Shortly after he made that remark, an angry Jill shoved him out of the boat.

"I hate you." She muttered, the others laughed except for Twigglette. Casio was glared at by most of his teammates. Anna looked at him with a worried expression on her face.

*Confessional Ends. *

*static. *

"Please don't vote off my boyfriend." Anna prayed "Please don't, I don't know what to do without him…" She muttered.

*Confessional Ends. *

After the challenge had finished, everybody went back to the shore to wash up and dress normally. Twigglette and Chef helped Joshua get up on the boat.

"You kinda deserve it, sissy boy." Chef smirked.

'Shut up…" Joshua muttered.

Chef smacked him. The three went back with the others. A while later the Ducks gathered around the elimination ceremony, around the campfire.

"Alright! Our very own first elimination!... Geez Ducks, I'm kinda disappointed *sinister giggle. * I thought you guys were better than that.

Tamara glared at him.

*Confessional Begins. *

*static. *

"One word." Tamara said. "Casio…" She glared.

*static*

"We lost today and that's all thanks to that pussy! Casio! I 'm voting for his ass!." Jackson sharply said.

*static*

"Tch! We could've won if that jackass didn't act like a douche." JC crossed his arms.

*static*

"*sigh* I guess you guys know who am I voting for…" Freddy said.

*static*

"I'll be voting Casio, here… I don't the dude, but… Ya'know." Alex said.

*static*

"That Meat piece! I know that they're voting for me right now, but I don't give a crap. Atleast I'll do the right for once." Casio said.

*static*

"Casio! He's such a douche! He's like Draco Malfoy, only less likeable and shit." Chloe said, crossing her arms.

*Confessional ends. *

After the teammates made up their votes. Joshua stood their holding nice marshmallows.

"Alright! The moment of truth!..."

Freddy gulped.

"Freddy!."

Freddy received his marshmallow "phew!." He swept the sweat out of his forehead.

"Chloe."

"Rayleen."

"Tamara."

"Alex."

"JC."

"Jill."

"Oreo."

One marshmallow is left. Either for Jackson or for Casio. Jackson was grinning, knowing that he's not going to get voted off.

"Jackson!."

"Yeah baby, yeah!." Jackson said while receiving his Marshmallow.

"Tch! I predicated that." Casio said, looking down.

"Casio, you're out of the island! Pack up your stuff and head to the docks!."

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered.

Meanwhile, near the cabins. The sharks were enjoying themselves with Jacuzzi they won.

"Oh man! I forgot how good these things are!." Marcus said.

"I feel meh…" Isaac said in an unimpressed tone.

"But it's great!." Rosalina happily said.

"And we own our victory to our little hippy friend her and his pet." Elizabeth said, smiling at Robin.

"*blushes* it was nothing." Robin said, blushing.

"Nothing? Seriously man! You saved us!." Smith hugged him.

"A-And you saved me." Allyn smiled.

"And I helped." Ray playfully said.

"You're quite outstanding my friend!." Daley congratulated him.

"Thank you all, my friends." Robin smiled.

"No prop!." Marcus thumbed up to him. "BTW, where's Anna?."

In the meantime, in the docks. Casio was leaving the island.

"Sorry, man *laugh* I expected something from you but know what happened. " Joshua said.

"Tch, whatever…" Casio muttered.

"CASIO!." Shouted Anna from behind!.

"Anna!." He goes up to her!

"Casio, don't leave me alone… Please stay here.." She hugged him, crying.

"I wish could." He glared at Joshua.

"*Sniff* This is all my fault… I shouldn't have dragged you into this…" Anna said.

"No, don't say that, Anna! It's not your fault! It's mine! I should've trusted the others.. I caused my own demise…" He said.

Anna stood there, looking at his eyes.

"Promise me that.. You'll win this stupid game…" He puts his hand on her cheeks.

She smiled, "Promise." She said before giving him a farewell kiss. He smiled wryly at her and got on the boat. As the boat, swam further and further, he kept looking at her eyes the whole time. As the boat disappeared. She fell on her knees and started crying. The camera then faced an uneasy looking Joshua.

"Okaaay." He muttered. "So today's episode ended quite dramatically, huh?. Makes you excited for the next episode *sinister giggle. * So, what's going to happening on the artificial island of misery? Will it be good news or bad news? Let's find out next week on TOTAL DRAMA, NEEEEEEEEEEEEW ISLAND!." He shouted.

Back to Rapping Ducks…

"Man, I can't believe we lost…." Jackson muttered.

"Yeah… We were so freaking CLOSE!." Chloe yelled.

"It's all that pussy's fault!." Jackson yelled.

"Tch! Whining and blaming around won't change anything! Just because we lost once doesn't mean it's over… Remember guys we still have a lot to go through." Tamara said. "Next time, we'll do our best." She smirked.

"Yeah!." Oreo yelled.

"But not now, since the chapter had ended." Tamara said.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! that was long but, i hope you liked it ^^ <strong>

**To Casio's creator: Sorry about Casio :/ but don't worry this show have aftermaths ^^.**

**Optional questions!**

**You're favorite characters so far? **

**You're least favorite characters so far?**

**you're favorite team?**

**What do you think of Joshua XDD?**


	6. Teenagers with Guns Pt 1

The camera opens up to Joshua, who was sitting on a beach chair, drinking coconut juice..

"Last time on Total Drama: New Island!. " He yelled.

"Our rejects were separated in two teams! The Rapping Ducks and the Dancing Sharks!." He said.

"And then I challenged them to dive down and pick up two cannonballs with my face on them! And since Casio acted selfishly, he was the first one to get his butt kicked off. " Joshua grinned.

"One gone, nineteen left! Who would be kicked off next?. " He asked the camera, smirking.

"Next time on Total, Drama, NEW ISLAND!. " He shouted, waving his arms in the air.

The camera closes.

* * *

><p>It was the evening, here at Art island. Most of the birds and the little animals disappeared, leaving a quiet and a relaxed atmosphere. At the heavily-built, wooden docks. A sobbing Anna can be seen, standing there, staring at the same path, her eliminated boyfriend went. She was silent and red-eyed, the only noise she made were the sounds of her sobbing. Smith and Marcus approached her carefully, their faces filled with sympathy.<p>

Before tapping Anna's shoulder, Smith stopped herself, not wanting to fright Anna. "Hey…." She called to the sobbing girl.

Anna turned around to face the two, with her red eyes. She didn't say anything, she just blinked.

"Um,… are you alright, Anna?." Smith asked her, looking more sympathetic than before.

She rubbed her eyes with both of her hands. She nodded, and then turned her head to face the sea. Standing calmly, mute.

Marcus blinked her, Bewildered. "So, are you still sad or something?." He asked her.

Smith elbowed him. "What kind of a question is that?." She whispered at him, making sure that Anna didn't heard her.

"_Sadness_…. _A mutual feeling, shared by the living. Commemorating, the curse it comes with…" _ Anna muttered, not turning her head to face the puzzled pair.

Both of them didn't seem to understand what she meant. Smith raised an eyebrow, while Marcus rubbed the back of his head.

"We're sorry about Casio…" Marcus said.

"It's alright…" Anna weakly said. "Mourning… Won't bring back the loved ones." She added.

"Aha…" Marcus mumbled, looking at her with slight interest.

"What's with that _aha…_ Of yours?. " Smith teased him, smirking.

"Huh? Nothing'. I thought was she said was deep. I kind of felt interest" Marcus said.

"What? And since when poems started interesting you?." Smith's smirk grew longer.

"For your information, Missy. I have an artistic side in me." Marcus teased her, crossing his arms.

"More like an autistic side." Smith said in a joking matter. They both cracked a fit.

Anna turned her head to face them with her usual dull expressions. "Would you mind leaving me by myself, please?." She asked politely.

They both paused and gazed at her with embarrassment.

"Oh! Heheheh…" Smith nervously cracked.

. "Oh yeah, *nervous laugh * S-sorry, we-we were actually leaving, right Smithy? ." Marcus said, before turning to face his teammate.

"Y-yeah! We were! So, sorry for bothering! And have a good, um… Night!." Smith nervously said in a loud tone.

"Bye!." Marcus speedily yelled, and then he and Smith took the air quickly.

Anna looked at their way, muted. She turned her attention back to the sea.

As they both speedily walked, Looking slightly daunted.

"Well, that was kind of embarrassing…" Smith said, trying to shake up the tension.

"Yeah… Tell me about it…." Marcus said, looking away. "What's with this chick? ." He asked his long chinned friend.

"I don't know…" Smith said, looking down. "People like her… They always leave me questioning…" She said.

"People like her?." Marcus said while turning his head to face her, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, People like her… I don't know, I feel that she's one of those people who talks silently and likes to stay alone…" Smith said gazing away, rubbing her chin.

"Tch, over exaggerating, much?. " Marcus playfully teased her.

"*Snickers. * Yeah, totally." Smith smirked.

They made their way towards the cabin area. The cabins, Shockley, aren't modernized at all. Everything looked traditional and campy, with the microphone pole in the center, two cabins, painted red (the left one was the girls' cabin while the right one was the boys' cabin.). The cabins were surrounded by trees and bushes. An owl hooting can be distinctly heard.

"I got to go hit the sheets *yawn* I'm exhausted, man." Smith said, looking sleepy.

"Well, see you tomorrow, sport." Marcus said, smiling.

"Good night, bro." Smith said, while going towards the girls cabin.

"Night." Marcus waved goodbye at her.

Smith waved back at him and went inside her cabin.

Marcus stood there for a minute, and went to the boys cabin. As he opened the door, most of the guys have been already asleep, Freddy was lying on his bed, covering himself with the bed sheets and playing FNaF 2 on his iPhone, Ray was sketching on his sketchbook, Daley was interviewing Robin.

"So, Robin. What was your first word, as a toddler? ." Daley asked, passion fully.

"Well, mother-nature said that it was, Tyrannosaurus Rex." Robin answered, proudly while petting the sleeping Rexette.

JC (who slept on the upper frame of the bunk bed that he shares with Robin.) cut them both off. "Robin, you're high. Eat a Snickers, you're not yourself when you got the munchies." JC teased him.

Robin glared at his remark.

Marcus greeted his roommates and they greeted him, back. He went to the upper frame of the bunk bed that he shares with Alex.

"Sup, neighbor." Alex greeted him, while reading a second handed rolling stones magazine.

"Hey man!." Marcus greeted him back. "What are you reading?." He asked Alex while sticking down to face him.

"Nothing, really. Just an old copy of the Rolling Stones. This copy ranks the worst songs of 97." Alex stated.

"*laugh. * Barbie girl better be on this list." Alex playfully said.

Most of the cabin cracked.

Meanwhile, in the girls cabin. All of the girls were fast asleep, except for Rosalina, who was reading her mysterious manga. And Anna, who is still out there at the docks.

Smith just finished wearing her PJ, she turned to face Rosalina. "Aren't you going to sleep, Rosy?." Smith asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?." Rosalina faced the long-chinned girl. "Nah, not now! Yoskue is about to confess his love to Yu-Kun!." She said excitedly, "This is the best doushinji ever!." She whispered to herself while hugging the manga.

"Oh…" Smith looked at her, funny. "Well, good for him!." She went towards the lower frame of her bunk bed that she shares with Allyn, and tucked in her sheets.

"Night." Smith said.

"Night." Rosalina said.

A while later. Anna came back from the docks, she didn't say a word. She changed quickly and tucked in her bed sheets. Rosalina didn't seem to notice her presence.

…

…

…

"_Mommy… Please!... Mommy, why don't you ever listen to me…? Mommy, do you still love me…?." _A little girl's voice in a British accent can be heard.

"Mommy…" Elizabeth mumbled, asleep.

"Senpai." Rosalina quietly said, trying to wake her up from her slumber.

"Mommy…"

"Senpai."

"Mommy…"

"SENPAI!." Rosalina shouted.

"Ugh!." Elizabeth woke up, startled. Huffing and sweating, She looked around to face, a confused Rosalina.

"Rossie… What's wrong." She asked her.

"Huh? Senpai, good morning!. " Rosalina cried.

"Morning…?. " Elizabeth said in a puzzled tone, she looked at the window. "Oh, morning… I see…" Elizabeth said, looking half asleep.

"Senpai…" Elizabeth blinked at her. "Are you ok?. " She asked her in a concerned tone.

"Oh, it's nothing…" Elizabeth said, gazing further. "Thank you for waking me up." Elizabeth smiled wryly at her.

"No problem, senpai! ." Rosalina did a salute. "Now Wakey, Wakey! It's breakfast time!." She merrily cried.

"I see…" Elizabeth muttered, remembering that Chef is the cook. "Well, would you kindly go ahead and start without me, please. I take too long to get ready." She said.

"Are you sure, senpai? ." Rosalina asked her, worried.

"Quite, yes." Elizabeth replied, boldly.

"Alright." Rosalina got up from Elizabeth's bed. "I'll meet you at the dinner hall, ok? ."

"Of course." Elizabeth nodded.

"Ok!." Rosalina said while going towards the door, "See you, senpai." Were her last words as she exited the cabin.

Elizabeth sighed and started massaging his forehead. "What the hell is wrong with me….?. " She whispered to herself.

*Confessional*

*Static. *

Rosalina was sitting on the toilet, looking concerned. "I'm kind of worried about Senpai…." She muttered. "What's the deal with the mommy thing?." She looks at the camera with a raised eyebrow. "I guess I shouldn't stick my nose in somebody else's business…" She gazes away.

*Static.*

*Confessional ends. *

Meanwhile, in the boys cabin, a dazed Freddy slowly climbed down from the upper frame of the bunk bed. He yawned.

"Tch, you look hackneyed, today. " Ray said, smirking while tying his shoelaces.

"*Giggles. * Oh yeah… Been playing FNaF, man…" He said in a lazy tone.

Ray's smirk grew longer. "Heh, you really are in this game, aren't you? Heheheh. " Ray laughed, quietly. "I envy you, though." He gazed at Freddy, warmly. "I try games like these and I ended up not sleeping a whole week." He said.

"*Laughs. * I get afraid too." Freddy said, "But I enjoy getting afraid, it makes me more courageous, and less of a coward. " He smiled proudly.

"Wow, I think I'll try one of these games, then. " Ray said, rubbing his chin.

"You should, they give you an edge. " Freddy said, while squinting his eyes, and giving him a thumbs up.

They both laughed.

"Well, I'm ready. " Ray said while standing up. "We got to move, or we'll miss Chef Hatchet's quote unquote delicious breakfast voyage. " He said while doing an air quote gesture with his hands.

They both laughed, and left the cabin, together.

Meanwhile, inside Joshua's cabin (which was located not far away from the other cabins. ), Twigglette enters the heavily decorated, cabin.

Inside the cabin, the log-styled wooden walls were filled with pictures of Joshua from various stages of his lifespan, there's pictures of him as a toddler, him as a teenage nineties supermodel (which he was btw. ) And other pictures of him, half naked. The furniture looked expensive. The sofa was made from bull fur, there was a flat screen TV, hanged on the wall, various gaming consoles, and a mini fridge, a small bathroom. It was ridiculously decorated.

On the bed, a sleeping Joshua was sucking his thumb. Twigglette approached him carefully, not wanting to startle him, since he gets frightened easily. She began to shake him, slightly, to wake him up.

"Joshy… Jooooshy." She whispered.

"Nooo, I don't want to go to school…." Joshua muttered in his morning voice, refusing to open up his eyes.

"Come one, Joshy." Twigglette whispered. "It's breakfast time! We're having your favorite, Pancakes with bananas on top!. " Twigglette merrily whispered.

"*Yawn. * Alright, alright. I'm getting up." He slowly woke up, his eyes were extremely tired.

"Happy ?. " Joshua asked her, grump and exhausted.

"Yep! ." She smiled at him.

"So, remind me again of the teams we have *yawn. *." He said, before stretching out his body.

"Ok!. " She brought up her IPad and showed him the teams and their members.

"First. We got Team Dancing Sharks, and the members are: Elizabeth, Smith, Isaac, Marcus, Anna, Allyn, Daley, Robin, Ray, Roslina." She said, as she scowled through her IPad.

"And the other team? ." Joshua asked her, rubbing his eyes.

"Rapping Ducks, and the members are: Tamara, JC, Jackson, Jill-."

"So many J's…" Joshua cut her off, dazed.

"Let me finish, Joshy. " Twigglette looked at him, annoyed.

"Oh, yeah, sorry…" Joshua slowly muttered.

"Oreo, Alex, Freddy, Rayleen and Chloe!. " She said and gazed at him, smiling.

"That's it ?." Joshua said, rising an eyebrow.

"yeah, what's wrong ?." She asked him.

"I dunno, I thought there were forty campers, out there. " Joshau said, gazing away.

"W-what ?, what made you think-."

"Nevermind!." Joshua said, as he got up. "*yawn. * just make sure my breakfast's ready. " He walked towards his bathroom.

"Ok…" Twigglette muttered, gazing away.

In the meantime. Inside the bathroom, a distressed Anna stormed inside the toilet, she made sure on one's around and locked her inside the toilet. She sat on the closed toilet pan and closed her eyes, she sighed and continued her silence. After a minute, she opened her eyes facing the toilet door, frowning, she then puts her hands on her neck, and squeezed.

"Ugh... Gee. " She made horrible sounds as she squeezed, tighter.

Her eyes got red, then she stopped. She started huffing.

"*Huff. *… *Huff. * C-Casio…" Anna's redden eyes started to water. "*Huff. * Why did you leave me all alone… *Huff. *" She started to brawl.

Meanwhile. On her way towards the dining hall, Jill was followed by Daley, who was trying his best to interview her.

"Do you have a certain favorite movie?. " Daley asked her, squinting his eyes, holding a notepad and a pen.

"No. " Jill boldly replied.

"Well, how about a Video Game?. " He asked her.

"No. " She boldly, once again, replied.

"Do you have any pets?. " He asked her, not giving up.

"No. " Jill once again replied, boldly.

"Are you answering 'No' on purpose?. " Daley asked her, frowning.

"Yes. " She answered, boldly.

"*Sigh. * I see…" Daley frowned. "Thank you for your time. " He smiled, warmly.

"Whatever. " Jill said, as she opened the dinner hall door.

They both entered the dining hall, honestly, it looked cleaner than the one they saw on TDI. Marcus waved at the two.

"Hey, Daley!, Jill!. Come sit with us!. " Marcus merrily, cried.

Marcus was sitting with Smith, Allyn, Chloe and Rayleen and Ray, and Freddy.

"Yeah, come sit with us! We have some space!. " Smith shouted.

"Alright!. " Daley smiled at them.

"Meh, sure, whatever. " Jill muttered, scratching her cheeks.

"We should go get some food. " Daley invited Jill, smiling at her.

"Tch, hell yeah we should! Why do think I'm here, for?. " Jill smirked at him, raising her eyebrow.

"*Snickers. * Yeah, but don't forget that Chef's the cook…" Daley said, frowning. "I should interview him!. " He said, rubbing his chin.

"Did you HAVE to remind me of that. " Jill glared at him.

"Sorry…" Daley said, looking a little scared. "Hey, Marcus!. " He yelled at Marcus. "We'll get some food and We'll sit with you guys. "

"Sure!. " Marcus yelled back, thumbing up.

"Shit better be edible. " Jill muttered.

Both of them went to the cafeteria side of the dining hall.

Elizabeth entered the dining hall, Rosalina waved at her. Elizabeth smiled lightly.

"Hold on, everyone." Tamara sneakily said. "The Queen of bitches is in here. " She added, smirking.

Oreo, Jackson and JC (all were sitting with here. ) Laughed at her remark.

Elizabeth didn't say a word, she went to sit next Rosalina, she turned her and asked her.

"Um, Rosalina? Would you kindly translate what she said? I don't speak whore. " Elizabeth said, doing her best not to crack a smile.

Everyone who sat on the same table, started laughing. Oreo giggled, but Tamara whacked her on the head.

"Ouch. " Oreo muttered, rubbing her head.

"Shut up, Nutella!. " Tamara yelled. She turned herself round to face Elizabeth's direction. "You think you're funny, huh?. " Tamara smirked.

"I, honestly, hardly don't care. " Elizabeth said, not turning to face her rival.

"Tch, don't act tough, bitch!." Tamara shot her a death glare. "It's obvious you're not! Cause you're brave enough to face me!. " She yelled.

"Actually, the reason why I'm not facing your hideous excuse of face, is because I don't want to smell your stinky morning breath. " Elizabeth said, drinking her milk tea (Which she made by herself in the girls cabin. ). "You obviously didn't brush your teeth in the morning. " She added.

Tamara angrily stood up. "I DID BRUSH MY TEETH IN THE MORNING YOU SLUT!. " Tamara shouted.

"Why, are you mad?. " Elizabeth smirked and faced her. "I was just pointing out some negativism, Tampon. "

At this point, everybody in the dining hall (except for JC. ) Cracked.

Tamara angrily stormed towards Elizabeth, but JC stood in her way.

"Babe! Stop!. " JC puts his hands on her shoulder. "She's not worth your precious time!. " JC yelled, trying to knock some senses into her.

"But this hoe needs some slapping'!." Tamara yelled, trying to get JC off her way.

"Babe!. " He puts his hand on her cheeks, stares at her eyes, stopping her from moving. "She's not worth it, you're better than that. " He whispered at her.

"…" She didn't do anything, at that point.

"Relax. " He feels her cheeks.

"*Sigh. * Alright…" Tamara muttered, blushing slightly.

"That's my girl. " JC smirked.

"Yes, Tampon. " Elizabeth muttered, smirking. "Listen to your drug-dealer boyfriend. " She said.

"How did you!?. " JC turned to face a smirking, Elizabeth, frightened.

"Drug dealer…" Jill muttered to herself, holding a tray, standing in line to get some food.

JC stood there staring at the smirking Elizabeth, frightened.

"Babe…? Is something wrong?." Tamara said, shaking his arm.

"Huh?. " JC broke the stare. He looked around, everyone was looking at him with confusion, except for Jill, who was staring coldly at him.

"Are you ok?. " Tamara asked him, slightly worried and confused.

"N-nothing!. " He shook his head. "_Belle_, she's not worth it. " He whispered to Tamara.

"Yeah… " She muttered. "Let's go back to our seats, we don't waste our time with shit. "

"Tch… Yeah…" JC said.

Both of them sat back to their seats, silent.

"So… Anyone got a fork…?. " Alex asked, trying to break the tension.

*Confessional. *

"Hmpf! That English slut!. " Tamara shouted at the camera.

"Who the fuck she thinks herself! Embarrassing me and JC! Ugh!. " Tamara yelled in frustration, putting her head in her hands.

"Oh…" She muttered, as she faced the camera coldly. "She'll get it. " She said.

*Static. *

"SHIT. " JC shouted. "Shit, shit, shit, shit. " He began punching himself. "How the hell did she know !?. " He faced the camera, battered, beaten up.

*Static. *

Elizabeth started laughing sadistically.

"Oh my lord! *laughs. * Their faces. *laughs. *. " She wipes a tear and sighs.

"Well, that was quite a show. " She said, looking straight at the camera, "I truly broke Tampon out there, didn't I? ." She smirks, "Rule number 23 of teenage girls fights: When the foe starts to break, turn around and laugh at them, She grins. "anyways, oh yes I did, however…" She pauses.

"What's with JC?. ' She raises an eyebrow. "He seemed to panic when I called him a 'drug dealer. ' But why?. " She started rubbing her chin.

*Static. *

Jill was sitting on top of the toilet, thinking.

"That guy…. JC… He sounds familiar…." She gazes away. "Oh, and he's quite suspicious aswell… Why did he panicked when Elizabeth mentioned something about drugs. " She stares at the camera thinking.

*Static. *

"That was some serious shit. " Chef said, looking at the camera, frightened.

*Confessional ends. *

After Jill and Daley finished getting "Food" on their trays. Isaac was next in line, being himself, he was unamused as ever. Holding his tray, he went towards Chef.

"So, what we're having for breakfast?. " Isaac asked him, with dull expressions.

"This!. " Shouted Chef, as he served him a grayish-greenish blob on his plate.

The blob breathed slowly, and it had a horrible scent. The thing seemed to be… Alive?. Isaac raised an eyebrow as he starred at the unholy thing on his plate.

"What's this? ." He asked Chef.

"A blob, kid." Chef boldly answered.

"Was it made of?. " Isaac once again, asked the hot-tempered chef.

"Hmm…" Chef gazes away, he then turns to face and grins. "Bug poop, decomposed animals, monster skin from Silent Hill, Honey Boo Boo's mom bra. " Chef answers, grinning, sheepishly.

Isaac smirked at his plate. "Oh hell yeah! Real man food!. " He cries in excitement.

"What!. " Chef yells. "Boy! Aren't afraid of this!?. " He asks him.

"Huh? Hell no! I've always wanted a meal like this!. " Isaac walks away with his plate. "I' 'm so excited to eat this. "

Isaac walked away, leaving Chef shocked as ever. As he sat down next to Robin, Robin smiled warmly at him.

"Are you excited as me, brother?. " Robin asked him.

"Huh?. " Isaac faces Robin. "Yeah! You too?. " He asks Robin back.

"Of course, I' am. " Robin said.

"Wait…? Aren't you a vegan?. " Isaac asks him once more, confused.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't eat fish and bugs. " Robin winks at him.

"Oh…" Isaac gazes away. "Well, have fun eating it." He cries.

"Thank you, you too. " Robin merrily smiled.

"Thanks!." Isaac yelled, before attacking the unholy creature of a meal, and eating it.

The two started enjoying their meals, together. Chloe stared at them both, while playing with her "Meal. "

"More like, Attack on The Blob…" She mutters.

"Heh, what's wrong?." Rayleen asked her, snickering.

"*Sigh. * Is this what are we going to eat in the summer, for now and on?. " Chloe asked her, looking down.

"What's wrong? *Munch. . " Jill asked her, enjoying her meal. "At least it's not made of bugs." She said.

Both of Rayleen and Chloe, gazed at each other, looking uneasy.

"Um…Jilly?. " Chloe muttered to her.

"Huh?. " Jill faced her.

"This thing is made of….. Bugs shit." Rayleen said, smiling weakly.

Jill spits out the food. "**WHAT!?. **" Jill shouted, so hard, that she broke all the glass in the room, including the windows and the cups.

"Sorry…" Rayleen squeaked.

Jill threw away the plate of the mashed blob thing, the plate landed in front of Elizabeth, griming her.

"Eeei! My expensive face!. " Elizabeth shouted in terror. "Jill you-."

Elizabeth looked at Jill, who was staring at her coldly, whipping her mouth on her elbow.

"Never mind. " She sat back, she can hear a wave of giggles from JC and Tamara. She glared.

Stewart. (The blonde-haired scrawny intern from the introducing chapter. ) Was working as a janitor in the area. He spotted the grimed Elizabeth, trying to clean her face with her expensive tissue.

"May, you?. " Stewart offered her a wet cloth, not wanting to mess up the expensive tissue she had.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, at the wet cloth.

"May you, what? ." She asked him.

"Use this? I don't want you to use that tissue of yours, it looks expensive…" He smiled warmly at her.

Elizabeth, puzzled, toke the cloth and stared at it. She looked up and grinned. "Thank you, passant. " She said.

"You're welcome. " Stewart said, rubbing the back of his head.

Joshua stormed inside the dining hall. Slamming the doors, startling everyone. His mustache had cream on it.

"CAMPERS!." He cried. "Meet me outside, we got a challenge!. " Joshua grinned at them all. They were giggling and snickering at him, he raised an eyebrow.

Twigglette came out behind him, with a tissue in her hand.

"Um, Joshy…." Twigglette muttered. She pointed at her mustache area, letting him know about the cream on his own mustache.

He touched his mustache area, and felt the cream. He grabbed the tissue from Twigglette's hand, turned around and cleaned his mustache. Turned back at them.

"Listen up! Today we got two challenges, both related to one thing. " He did a gun action with his hand. "Can you guess, what is it? ." He asked them, grinning.

"Your index finger, bro?. " Alex asked him.

"No. " Joshua said.

"Your dick. " JC said.

"His dick!? The challenge's about sex?. " Jackson asked, puzzled. Then he grinned, "If it was… I'd like it. " He smirked at Oreo, who was giggling and blushing.

"WHAT!? NOOOOOO. " Joshua squeaked, his face red. "The challenge about guns!, see?." He pointed at his hand. "Guns!. " He shouted.

"Ohh, guns…." Alex muttered. "Isn't that illegal, bro? Like, using real guns and shit?. " Alex asked him.

"Of course not a real gun!. Fake one, with paintballs. " Joshua said, frowning.

"Oh, paintballs… Aren't they the same?. " Alex asked him, confused.

"ugh!. " Joshua shouted in frustration.

"Dude, *laughs. * No way! They're like totally safe, but painful…" Marcus said.

"Oh…" Alex, muttered, clearly not understanding.

JC snickered. "Oh, yeah. " He muttered. "This shit will good. " He said, grinning.

"*Gulp. * Paintball guns… This is not going to be good. " Allyn said, terrified.

"Tell me about it, girl. " Freddy said, terrified as well.

"Ok, ok!. " Joshua said, trying to grab their attention. "All of you meet me at range behind the dining hall. You got five minutes. " He said, trying too hard to look serious.

"*Snickers. * you're trying way too much, man. " Marcus laughed at him.

Everyone laughed alongside him, even Twigglette, which Joshua smacked on the head, for.

"Ouch… Sorry Joshy…" She said, rubbing her head.

"Hmpf!. " He, then, faked clearing his throat. "You losers better meet me, at the range beyond the dining hall. " He said, trying too hard to be serious.

Jill threw a bowl at his face, crushing his nose. He fell on the ground with his nose, red as a tomato.

"Cries. * My nose. " Joshua whined, rubbing his crimson nose.

"That's what you get, for calling us losers. " Jill cried at him.

"You tell him!. " Smith yelled with her, and then high-fived the smirking Jill.

"S-sorry. " He slowly muttered.

He got up and rushed outside.

"W-well…" Tiwgglette awkwardly stood there, in front of the staring crowd, not feeling comfortable of course.

"G-Good luck!. " She weakly smirked and thumbed up.

She rushed outside to follow her boss's footsteps.

"Tch… Wieners…" Chef, boldly muttered.

"*Yawn. * Let's move on, already. " A tired Freddy, mumbled. "I want this to end. " He muttered.

Everybody got up and left, one by one. Allyn caught Ray as he walked beside her.

"R-Ray!. " Allyn, weakly cried his name, trying to grab his attention.

"Hmm?. " He turned around to face her, smiling.

"Um, I-I want to thank you for, um-. "

"Last night?. " He cut her off, smiling warmly.

"Y-Yes.." She said, blushing, nodding her head.

"Well, no problem, Allyn!. " Ray smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

She smiled at him, still blushing.

"Well, let's get going!. " He offered her his hand. "Our queen leader, there, will go commando on our butts if we were late. " Ray snickered at his own remark.

She giggled at his remark, and then looked at his hand, then he offered her. She took up the courage and grabbed it, and got up.

"Let's go. " Allyn smiled at him.

Ray smiled at her, back.

Both of them walked together, talking about various subjects.

*Confessional. *

Allyn was sitting on the toilet pan, smiling. "I'm having so much fun, here!. " She yelled happily, being out of character.

"Everyone's is so nice here, they don't treat me with respect, like back in school… They're not afraid of me!. " She jumped.

"Smith's is like a big sister I never had, Marcus is like a big brother I wish I had! Robin and Rosalina are so nice! Daley and Isaac are…. Um, weird, but friendly. And Elizabeth can be bossy sometimes but she's not a bad person herself. And Ray…. He's so kind." She stared at the camera, smiling, blushing.

"I'll do my best to make them all proud!, I'll do my best!. " She yelled.

She slammed her fist in the wall, in determination, but ended up wounding it.

"Ouch!. " She squeaked, holding her damaged fist.

*Confessional Ends. *

"Where's Anna? ." Marcus asked, stopping himself from walking.

"What's wrong?. " Smith asked him.

"Have any of you guys, saw Anna?. " He asked his teammates, slightly worried.

"I dunno. " Ray said.

None of his teammates seemed to know, where are her whereabouts.

"We gotta look for her, guys… " Marcus said, looking more worried and concerned.

Anna approached them, slowly.

"Here. " She boldly mumbled.

"Oh! You got me worried!. " Marcus said.

Anna looked at him with confusion. "Why?. " She asked him.

"Cause. You looked bad, last night…. Ya'know…" Marcus said, rubbing the back of his head.

Anna, can't think of anything to say. Looked at him with confusion.

"Thank you… I suppose. " She said looking away.

"It' nothing. " He smiled. He noticed purple marks on her neck. "What's wrong with your neck!. " He cried.

She touched her neck, her eyes became wide.

"It's nothing. " She said, gazing away.

"Okay…" Marcus muttered, uneasy.

All of the contestants, gathered around the range, to meet Joshua, who was wearing a black SWAT costume, puzzling the arriving teenagers.

The range was supposed to be a normal farming range. However, it was designed for firearm practices. It was designed for longer distance shootings, up to 1,200 yards (1,097 m). There were five shooting stands and five targets, destined from each other. The targets shaped like beavers with red dots on them, each representing points. The area looked like a military practice facility.

"Sweet. " Isaac muttered, gleamed eyed.

Joshua toke out his SWAT helmet.

"Ahm, officers!. " Joshua yelled, grabbing the interested teenagers' attention.

"Today's challenge, will be exciting for some. " He gazed at the excited Isaac.

"How exciting, man?. " Freddy asked, trying to stay awake.

"Today, we'll practice shooting!. " Joshua yelled in excitement.

"Tch, with paintballs?. " JC asked him, smirking.

"Yes. " Joshua answered him. "Paintballs, let me explain. " He walked towards to the sheltered, shooting stand.

"See, this?. " He grabbed an Air Rifle, obviously made for paintballs. He stood in the shooting stand, pointed at the target. "You guys shoot the targets. " He shoots, but the air rifle was so hard on him, he slammed down.

All of the campers laughed, including Twigglette, who was giggling.

"Don't laugh!. " Joshua yelled, obviously angered and embarrassed.

He got up, and faced them, frowning. "Hardy, hardy, har!. " He whined. "Very funny!. " He yelled.

"Calm your tits, bro. " Marcus said, snickering.

"Hmpf! Whatever…" Joshua stuck up his nose in the air. "Anyways. " He turned to face them.

"The team who gets the best shots, wins a special gift that may help them in the next, challenge. " Joshua smirked. "And the losers, well, they'll be the losers. " His smirked grew longer.

JC smirked, obviously impressed, grinned at the sight of the range.

Isaac couldn't wait more, till he uses the paintball guns.

Robin looked the site with disgust.

*Confessional. *

Robin sat on the toilet pan, crossing his arms, frowned. "I don't like this!. " He yelled in frustration. "Guns are evil, guns are terrible…" He pets his alligator, who was glaring at the mere idea of guns.

*Confessional Ends. *

"Ok! Since the sharks were the winners, last time, they get to go first. " Joshua said.

The dancing sharks gleamed, while the Rapping Ducks, frowned.

Elizabeth, Rosalina, Ray, Allyn, Daley, Isaac, Marcus, Robin, Anna, Smith.

"Alright, team. " Elizabeth said, as she picked up the fake Air Rifle. "Second challenge, do your bests!. " She said, as she reloaded the fake rifle.

"はい！！えぃざべー先輩！！。" Rosalina yelled.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow to her.

"What?. " Elizabeth asked her.

"Oh, *giggles. * Sorry." Rosalina playfully said. "I meant, Okay, Elizabeth-senpai!. " She said, putt her fist in the air.

"I'll do my best. " Allyn said, determined.

"This is quite exciting. " Daley, grinned at the Air Rifle, feeling it.

"I hate you…" Robin muttered at the plastic item. "But I need you. "

"Oh man! This is going to be awesome!. " Smith said.

"Hell yeah, son!. " Marcus cried to his long-chinned teammate.

"How interesting…" Anna muttered, as her fingers examined the plastic Rifle.

"Been playing FPS for years, I'll enjoy this. " Ray said, as he played with the Air Rifle.

"Let's get this started, man!. " Isaac shouted, with excitement.

"Ready. " twigglette yelled, holding a red flag down her thigh area.

The Dancing Sharks, got ready.

"GO." Twigglette yelled, lifting up the red flag.

The Dancing Sharks were surprisingly good with their shooting.

Elizabeth managed to shoot four red dots.

Rosalina managed to get two red dots, she had difficulty with the shooting, due to her height.

Ray managed to shoot at least one red dot.

Allyn, had difficulty holding the Rifle.

Daley managed to shoot three red dots.

Isaac managed to shoot every red dot on the target, he was grinning sheepishly.

Marcus managed to shoot four red dots.

Robin, surprisingly, managed to shoot four red dots.

Anna, Shockley, managed to shoot every red dots.

Smith managed to shoot three red dots.

"Hey, Anna!. " Marcus cried to Anna.

She turned to face him, unamused.

He thumbed up to her.

She smiled wryly.

"Come on, Ally!. " Smith cheered on Allyn. "You can do this!. " She added.

"I'll do my best-UGH!." Allyn finally managed to shoot but the Rifle force knocked her to the ground.

Ray turned to face her.

"Are you all right?. " He asked her.

"Y-yeah. " Allyn said, looking embarrassed.

Ray helped her get on her feet.

"heh, be careful, there. " Ray said, smirking.

"I'll be. " Allyn smiled.

She turned to face the target, to find that, she shoot a red dot.

"I did it!. " She jumped. "I did it! I shot a dot. " She merrily yelled.

"Try shooting the others. " Elizabeth cried at her.

"O-ok!. " Allyn, tried to hold the Rifle, once again.

"ENOUGH!. " Twigglette held up a white flag.

They all stopped.

"Aww…. That was fun. " Isaac frowned.

"Heh! That was swell. " Smith grinned.

"yeah. " Marcus grinned.

Joshua walked besides them, holding a notepad.

"Alright! Let's count the targets!. " Joshua said, "TWIGGLETTE!. " He called for his short manager.

"Y-yes. " Twigglete cried, startled.

She began counting all the red dots, that were shoot by the blue paintball.

"Elizabeth: 4."

"Rosalina: 2."

"Ray: 1."

Ray bit his lips.

"Allyn: 1."

Allyn smiled proudly. She gazed at Ray who was disappointed, she shot him a warm smile.

He smiled back, still disappointed.

"Daley: 3."

"Isaac: 5."

"Woah, you're the man!. " Smith cheered Isaac, on.

Isaac smirked.

"Marcus: 4. "

Marcus grinned, imperviously.

Smith fist pumped him.

"Robin: 4. "

"I thought, you hated guns. " Daley said, gazing at Robin with amusement.

"I do. " Robin boldly said. "But for the sake of our team, I trusted the Rifle…" He added, gazing away.

"Amazing…" Daley, muttered.

"Anna: 5."

"WHAT!. " The Dancing Sharks, except for Marcus, shouted in disbelieve. They couldn't believe that quiet Anna, was one of the best shooters on the team.

"*Laughs. * You guys didn't see her?. " Marcus said, smirking.

"N-no!. " Smith said, speechless.

"She's a grand Rifle master. " Marcus said, patting Anna's back.

Anna blushed massively.

"It was nothing…" She muttered, rubbing her arm.

"Smith: 3. "

Twigglette, took up her calculator and began calculating the scores.

"32 for the Dancing Sharks!. " Twigglette shouted, holding the calculator in the air.

The Dancing Sharks cheered happily, impressed by their scores (Except for Ray. )

"Impressive. " Joshua faked a clap. "You guys did better than I thought. " He crossed his arms, smiling.

"What do you expect? I 'am the leader of this pack. " Elizabeth smirked, full of herself.

Joshua raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay…" He muttered. "Anyways, it's the Rapping Ducks turn!. " He cried.

Upon hearing her team's name. Tamara turned to face her teammates, determined.

"You losers better do your best!. " She shouted at her team.

Jill glared at her.

*Confessional. *

*Static. *

"I hate her. " Jill shouted, looking coldly at the camera.

"I wish we could shoot our teammates. " Jill said, gazing up, smirking and rubbing her chin.

*Confessional Ends. *

The Rapping Ducks walked towards the shooting stands, they all held their Rifles targeted them towards the, now clean targets.

Tamara, Oreo, JC, Jill, Jackson, Rayleen, Chloe, Freddy, Alex.

"Again, you losers, do your best!. " Tamara scolded them.

"Okay, we get it!. " Jill shouted at her.

Tamara shot her a death glare, but shrugged it off.

"I'll fucking, destroy these beavers. " Oreo shouted, determined.

"I'll shoot those beavers, for you babe. " JC flirted with Tamara, who was blushing at his remark.

"These beavers are going down!. " Jackson cried.

"Let's do our best, C. " Rayleen cheered.

"Right back at you, R." Chloe cheered at her back. "This will be like Rambo, but with paintballs. " She added, smirking.

"I'm level 50, prestige 4 in COD: Black Ops 2!. " Freddy said.

"I'll listen to 'Another one bites the dust' while doing this. " Alex said, putting on his headphones.

Jill held up her Rifle, proud and smirking.

"Ready. " twigglette yelled, holding a red flag down her thigh area.

The Rapping Ducks, got ready.

"GO." Twigglette yelled, lifting up the red flag.

They started shooting.

Tamara managed to shoot three red dots.

Oreo, having difficultly aiming, managed to shoot only one, red dot.

JC managed to shoot every red dot.

So did, Jill, who was shooting skilfully.

Jackson hasn't managed to shoot anything, he was confused about the red dots, he couldn't figure out which one to shoot…

Rayleen managed to shoot two red dots.

Chloe managed to shoot three red dots.

Freddy shot all of the red dots.

"Call of Duty, man!. " Freddy shouted.

Alex managed to shoot four, red dots, humming Queen's "Another one Bites the Dust. "

"Enough!. " Twigglette yelled, raising up the white flag.

They all stopped shooting.

"Alright, Twiggy count their scores. "

Twigglette ran towards the shooting stands, and began counting the shotted targets.

"Tamara: 3. "

"Seriously!?. " Jill cried at Tamara.

Tamara didn't say anything, she stuck up her nose in the air.

Elizabeth smirked.

"Oreo: 1"

"Kitkat!. " Tamara scolded Oreo.

"S-Sorry…" Oreo rubbed her foot in the ground, looking down. "I didn't know how to aim…"

Tamara face palmed her face.

"JC: 5. "

"*snicker. * Oh yeah…" JC muttered.

"That's my babe. " Tamara kissed his cheek.

He grinned.

"Jill: 5."

Jill smirked, crossing her arms.

"Jackson: 0. "

All of the Rapping Ducks, look at him, angry and disbelieved.

"What!. " Jackson shouted. "I didn't know what to shoot!. " He added.

Jill smacked him.

"The red dots, stupid! The red dots!. " Jill shouted.

"Oh…" Jackson muttered.

"Rayleen: 2. "

Rayleen frowned.

"That's better than zero. " Chloe cheered her up, getting a glare from Jackson.

"Chloe: 3. "

"Freddy: 5. "

"sweet! Years of Doom and Duke Nukem paid off!. " Freddy shouted.

"Alex: 4."

Tamara began massaging her forehead.

"God we're doomed." She muttered.

Twigglette, took up her calculator and began calculating the scores.

28 For the Rapping Ducks!. " She yelled, holding the calculator in the air. "

"DAMMIT!. " Tamara cried.

"The winners are, the Rapping Sharks!. " Joshua yelled.

The Dancing Sharks, cheered on themselves. While the Rapping Ducks frowned.

Tamara was about to throw a tantrum, but JC patted her back, calming her down.

"Alright." Joshua said, grabbing the teenagers attention. "The winner team, will get bulletproof vests!. "

"Why?. " Daley asked him, puzzled.

"*Sinister giggle. * You'll see…" Joshua muttered.

To be Continued.


	7. Theme Song

**Written by: Awesomekid100**

**Edited by: me :b (Aren't I special. )**

* * *

><p>The cameras start appearing everywhere over the island, showing various scenes from it.<p>

_"Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine!"_

Then, it switched to Joshua who was drinking coffee, as he rose up his cup, a clumsy bird slams the cup out of his hands knocking it on Joshua's lap. Causing him to scream.

And Twiglette (who was standing besides him. ) giggled and the camera goes over the mountain, and under the water.

_"You guys are on my mind!"_

Freddy is seen playing a tablet under water. As it starts smoking, it blew up and sent him flying above the water.

_"You asked me what I wanted to be..."_

Then, the camera switches to the docks, where Rosalina and Chloe were sitting on the docks, socking their feet in the water, talking about anime and other fandoms, a charred Freddy landed violently besides them, causing the dock to crush and the two to fall down in the water.

_"And I think the answer is plain to see..."_

The camera switches to the cabins area, where Alex is seen, sitting on the porch of the boys cabin, listening to music on his IPhone. He gets distracted when a bird poops on his shirt. He puts down the phone and the headphones and quickly went inside to change his shirt. And suddenly, a bear snatches the phone and the headphones, away.

_"I wanna be famous!"_

And the camera switches to the waterfall, where Elizabeth and Tamara, are seen fighting with light sabers, on a canoe. But their fight is interrupted when they both fell down from the waterfall.

_"I want to live close to the sun. "_

The camera switches down, next to the waterfall. Where JC is seen trying to sell some of his "Sweet Dreams. " To Robin, who looks uneasy. Rexette (who was held by Robin. ) Sniffed the drug bag, growled, and bit JC's face, causing him to run away, screaming. Robin smirks and starts petting his alligator pet.

_"Well, pack your bags cause I've already won."_

As JC ran near the waterfalls. Both of Elizabeth and Tamara fell on him, crushing him.

_"Everything to prove nothing in my way_  
><em>I'll get there one day. "<em>

The camera switches inside the dining hall, where Chef is seen preparing one of his infamous meals. A tied-up Isaac, Daley and Rayleen is seen, forcibly seated on the counter. Rayleen was praying, Daley was trying as hard as he can to take pictures, Isaac looked excited.

_"Cause I want to be famous. "_

Camera switches out of the dining hall, to the woods, where Smith attacked Oreo into a hug. Oreo, looking angry, shoves her away, and was about to punch her but they both stopped, when a bear with an IPhone in his paws and headphones plugged in is ears, started dancing around, but Alex chased him, trying to get his stuff back. Smith and Oreo looked at each other with confusion.

_"Nanana'nanaana nana nana. "  
><em>

Jill is seen blindfolded ready to hit a wooden board, that Marcus was holding, looking uneasy and worried. As she got ready, she ran towards him to hit the board but accidentally knocked out the bear that stole Alex's gadgets. (Who ran nearby. ) She stood there, unfolded herself and looked at the knocked out bear, raising an eyebrow.

_"I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous_  
><em> I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous<em>. "

The camera switches away. Jackson is seen trying to shows off his skills with a basket ball, which is socked with gas, he lights up the ball, and the ball goes to flames, he freaked out and threw away the ball, and ran, screaming like a little girl.

Casio (who him and Anna were sitting nearby. ) smirked at him, while crafting a wood piece with his knife.

Anna didn't say anything, but raised an eyebrow.

_"I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous_  
><em> I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous. "<em>

The camera witches to the camp fire area, where Ray and Allyn are about to kiss, they notice the camera and quickly backs off, blushing hard.

_"Whistling: do do do do, do do do do do do"_

The camera zooms out on the whole cast sitting beside the two, around the camp fire. The show's logo comes up.


	8. An announcement

I have announcement to make, some of you may know that I' am a TD artist, so from now and on, I'll start drawing your characters, one by one.

The pictures will be uploaded on DeviantART.

If you wish to change the design of your characters, please let me know.


	9. Teenagers with Guns Pt 2

**Hey everybody!**

**Sorry for the long delay, I was quite busy with school. **

**I changed the titles from "covered guns" to "Teenagers with guns" as a reference to my favorite band, the Gorillaz.**

**I would love to thank**:

DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs **for editing the chapter for me. **

Mr. Nattown** for getting me a bet-reader. **

**Enjoy the chapter !**

* * *

><p>"Alright" Joshua said, grabbing the teenagers' attention. "The winner team, will get bulletproof vests! "<p>

"Why? " Daley asked him, puzzled.

"*giggling sinisterly * You'll see " Joshua muttered.

"Who the heck are you whispering to? " Twigglette asked him.

"Huh? " Joshua turns to face her.

Twigglette raises an eyebrow.

"Who are you whispering to? " She asked him, once more.

"None! " Joshua said, rubbing the back of his hair.

"So why do we need a bulletproof vest, again? " Daley asked him, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, why do we? " Robin joined Daley, angry.

"Geez, come with me and you'll see! " Joshua urged.

Both Daley and Robin looked at each other with confusion.

*Confessional. *

"Darn it!. " Robin frowned.

"I hate it when people never answer you after you ask them! "

He threw his arms in the air.

He gazes away, sighing.

"Sorry for sounding impatient... It's just that I'm sensitive Around guns, because... " He covers Rexette's head.

"Gunners killed Rexette's mommy... And many of my swamp friends, using a gun is like betraying them all " Robin frowns.

"But I'll do it for the team! " He pumps his fist in the air. (try using pumps instead of slams; gives a better visual)

*Confessional Ends. *

Joshua and Twigglette leaded the campers to the woods area.

"God dammit! " Tamara whined, as she sprayed herself with bug spray.

"I know, right? This place sucks! " Oreo whined.

"Sullen! Where the heck are we going? " Jill cried at him, violently.

"*Giggle. * You'll see! " Joshua cried back at her.

"I don't like this..." Jill muttered.

"True " Daley agreed. "But it may be something cool, for once *giggling * And surprising " His eyes gleamed.

"You are so innocent! " Jill sharply said.

As they walked out of the forest They were presented to a movie set, based on New Orleans's streets With the colorful buildings, the wet roads, reflecting the lights of the buildings.

"And we're here! " Joshua cried, presenting the campers with the set.

Jill, Robin and JC's eyes gleamed, the three stared in amazement.

"This... Is... Awesome..." Jill muttered.

"The feeling. " Robin said.

"Nostalgia's the best drug, man. " JC says.

"New Orleans? What the heck are we supposed to do in New Orleans? That place sucks- " Jackson cried.

But the glares of JC, Jill, Robin, cut him off, causing him to panic.

"It's a cool place " Jackson said, trying to ease the panic.

"What a marvelous place! " Daley said. "You live in New Orleans, true, Jill? "

"Yeah! It's- But wait! How the heck did you know? " Jill snapped at him.

"*Giggles. * You have a New Orleans towel I saw it with you after the boat challenge, the day after. " He said.

"Oh, yeah! Good noticing " Jill said.

"Anyways " Joshua said turned around to face the campers, trying to grab everyone's attention.

"Alright, who's a big fan of mafia movies? " He asked him.

"I 'AM " Chloe shouted, raising her hand.

She added. "I've watched them all! I liked the Godfather, but I'm not a big fan of the sequa-. "

"Ok! " Joshua cut her off.

"Just answer with a yes or no! Why do you have to talk soooo MUCH!. " Joshua whined, jumping.

Everybody stared at him, puzzled and scared.

"Psycho " Rayleen mumbled.

"Ahem!. " Joshua fixed himself.

"Today's challenge will be related to the mafia " Joshua said.

"Most likely a shootout " Twigglette added.

"Yes, as you guys see, the movie set is split in two " Joshua pointed at the staged town.

New Orleans, truly, was split in two, the left set of the buildings were painted in blue, while the right set of the building was painted yellow.

"Team Death-match, everyone " Joshua smirked. "I bet you know what am I talking about, correct? " He added.

"You want us to have a team death match, with paint-balls, right? " Freddy grinned.

"Yes " Joshua replied.

"But, what does that have to do with the mafia? " Chloe asked him, crossing her arms.

"This would be a mafia styled Death-match. " Joshua said.

He picks up a mafia-like paintball rifle.

"You'll shoot each other with these babies! " Joshua said.

Jill smirked. "Even though I hate you, that's kind of clever " She said.

"Oh, you make me blush, aren't I fabulous? " Joshua said, grinning. (Why should he blush when he gloats? Maybe he says this grinning with mock sheepishness. Plus you don't need a comma for that.)

They, again, stared at him, confused and scared.

"Ahem. " He cleared his throat.

"So, as you guys already guessed, the Sharks take the blue side of the set, while the Ducks take the yellow side. In order to win, the two teams must face each other, shoot each other, like mafia mobs from the 50's and stuff " Joshua clapped his hands.

"Once the other team members all get their butts shot up, the other team with remaining members wins. But Before the match starts, you got 10 minutes to get ready, and when the time's up, you'll hear an alarm, telling y'all to move out " He explained to them.

"And let me tell you about the design of the set! This fake town has a fountain, which serves as the middle point of the town, buildings surround the area, which means that it has many alleys and hallways, the set is as big as a car parking lot " He added.

"So..." Ray said, while playing with his vest.

"What's the point of these? " He asked Joshua, pointing at the vest, raising an eyebrow.

"These will help you fringe less, as you get hit by the paint-balls " Joshua grinned, trying to sound scary.

"Oh..." Ray mumbled, again.

"Ok! Team Dancing Sharks, to the blue side " Joshua pointed at the blue buildings of the town.

"And the Rapping Ducks, to the yellow side " He pointed at the yellow buildings.

The two teams split each went to their own side.

**At the blue side**.

The members gathered inside a fake bar, putting on their vests and reloading their guns.

The bar was an average classic bar _with fake bottles, fake drinks, violet, purple wallpapers and dark wooden floor_.

"Alright, ladies, gentlemen " Elizabeth yelled.

"We've might have won last time, but the doesn't mean that we'll win next time if we slack off " She added.

"No worries chief " Smith said, relaxed.

"We won't slack a bit, we'll kick their asses " She added.

"Don't get your hopes so Smithy, darling. Even being awake as ever won't get you victory sometimes " Elizabeth murmured to her.

"Oh, I guess you're right, chief but, at least we'll do our best right? " Smith said.

"I do know know...' Elizabeth said, gazing away.

"Are you ok, senpai? " Rosalina asked her.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Rossie " Elizabeth smiled at her.

"Are you sure, senpai? Don't overdo yourself " Rosalina scolded Elizabeth.

"I'm not, it's just that... I didn't sleep well, I'm concerned that I may not be awake as I should be " Elizabeth whispered.

"I got your back, senpai! " Rosalina thumbed up.

Elizabeth smiled at her weakly.

*Confessional. *

Elizabeth was sitting on top of the toilet pen, massaging her forehead.

"Ever since I arrived here, I've been having these weird dreams..." Elizabeth said.

"It's always me, as a little child... Calling for her mother... Asking her questions..."

"Are you happy? Mother? " Elizabeth stares at the camera.

*Confessional Ends. *

Marcus was juggling the fake plastic alcohol bottles.

"Dude, how long can you last? " Ray smirked at him.

"I dunno " Marcus grinned.

"Maybe an hour or two " He added.

"Tch! Yeah right " Ray teased him.

"Wanna bet, kiddo? " Marcus asked him, smirking.

"Yeah! " Ray shouted.

"No..." Anna whispered.

"Five minutes left for the challenge to begin, maybe sometime later " She added, reading her poetry notes.

"Yeah, she's right " Ray frowned.

"Next time, bro " Marcus patted his shoulder.

"Ok " Ray smiled.

Allyn and Robin were examining their rifles.

"My, it's heavy! " Allyn said, having difficulties holding the thing.

"True, but try to connect yourself with it, you won't feel a thing " Robin said.

"H-how? " Allyn asked him, amazed.

"Easy " He smiled. "Just follow my steps " He said.

She nodded.

"Close your eyes "

She closed her eyes.

"Pull this bad alligator killing machine closer to your heart "

She pulled the rifle close to her heart.

"Inhale "

She inhaled. And suddenly, the rifle is no longer heavy for her it felt like she's holding a cotton ball.

"Oh my god, it worked! " Allyn yelled, merrily.

"See? I told you " Robin smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you so much! " She hugged him.

He blushed. "Aw, your welcome " He patted her head.

In the meantime, Daley was chatting with Isaac.

"I bet you're excited " Daley smiled at him.

"Yep! Excited as ever, mate " Isaac says.

"And I'll shoot every damn one of 'em " Isaac cracked his fists.

"Even the ladies? " Daley asked him.

"Girl or not, I'll shoot " Isaac replied.

"Even if it was Rayleen " Daley smirked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"R-Rayleen? " Isaac blushed.

"W-well yeah! I mean she's in the other team and stuff..." Isaac mumbled " He added, looking uneasy.

"It's alright, I understand " Daley patted his shoulders.

Isaac gazed away, still blushing.

In the meantime, on the Duck's side The team was stationed inside a fake, old-styled restaurant.

It was supposed to be an old vintage, 60's fancy dining_ With gold fake chairs and tables, pink and white, striped wallpapers, wooden floor, fake, expensive looking paintings of mob bosses._

JC and Tamara were discussing a strategy.

"So, babe, what have you got? " JC asked the Spaniard.

"I don't know " Tamara frowned. "We know nothing about death-matches and shit..." She gazes away.

"Why don't we call that nerd boy, Freddy? He may be good " JC smirked.

"Yeah... I guess so " Tamara said.

She looked around to cite him, but she didn't see him anywhere. However, she heard some snoring under the table, that she JC were sharing. She turned down her head to see a sleeping Freddy, crouching inside.

"FREDDY! " She harshly cried at him, startling him.

"WHA-WHA! " He jumped, slamming his head under the table.

"Ouch..." He muttered, holding his head.

Tamara pulled him from his collar, and held him.

"DO US A FAVOR AND STAY UP, DAMMIT! " She shouted in his face.

"Sorry..." Freddy mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Ok " She let go of him, causing him to slam to the floor.

"We need a plan, nerd " JC smirked at him.

"Plan? For what? " Freddy said, confused and rubbing his bottom.

"The challenge, dumbass The challenge! " Tamara shouted.

"Calm down, honey " JC said

"Oh, the team Death-match thing? " Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"Why me? " He asked him.

"Don't you play those useless, FPS games?. " JC asked him.

"Oh, yeah, I kind of do " Freddy replied.

"We need you, to plan us, something for the challenge today Since you may be an expert " Tamara said.

Freddy grinned at that remark.

"An expert? Me? " He grinned.

"Yeah " JC boldly replied.

"I guess I can tell you guys some techniques " Freddy smiled.

"Please, do, nerd " Tamara glared at him.

The three began discussing a plan. Chloe and Rayleen stared at him.

"What the heck is Freddy doing with those two? " Chloe asked her friend.

"I don't really know " Rayleen said, concerned.

"I'm kind of worried " Chloe gazed at her friend.

"Me too, I mean... What if he's planning something... Something that may turn on us... " Rayleen said.

"I dunno, Rayleen. " Alex joined them.

"I don't think we should jump to conclusions..." He said as he sat next to the two.

"Yeah... " Chloe muttered.

Silence struck the gang, causing a heavy atmosphere.

"We should stand up to Tamara " Rayleen mumbled.

"That's not a good idea, Rayleen. We're not tough enough, Tamara has a circle of four people in her alliance her, JC, meat-head and Oreo. Turn on one of them and you'll be gone " Alex said.

"Yeah and our leader's temper is as hot as David Bowie " Chloe smirked.

"*Laughing * Tell me about it, man" Alex laughed at her remark.

Rayleen gazed away, worried.

On the other side of the old restaurant, Oreo and Jackson were examining their rifle, or most likely playing with their rifles.

"Dude! Look at this it has an ammo bag under it " Oreo yelled.

"Oh, so freaking sweet, man! " Jackson said.

"I bet it hurt freaking bad, man " Oreo said.

"Yeah, but wait a minute, if it was designed after a real gun, does it means that it can kill? " Jackson asked her, confused.

"I dunno... Maybe " Oreo replied, uneasily.

"Oh my god! We'll be killers! " Jackson said, shocked.

"Shit, you're right! " Oreo screamed.

They both threw away the rifles.

Jill stormed inside the old building wearing a bulletproof vest.

"Woah, where did you get that vest? We didn't even win " JC asked her.

"Meh, I got one myself, from the good ole' team back home " Jill replied in dull expressions.

Everybody blinked at her.

"You're a weird one, Jill " Chloe teased her.

"Thank you " Jill grinned, proud of herself.

*Siren let out *

"Shoot! It's on! " Chloe cried.

Twigglette's voice can be heard from a microphone. "All Campers get out of your hideouts, the challenge is about begin, please take your places " It repeated.

"Well " Jill picked up her Rifle.

"It's shooting time " She smirked.

"Alright, dumbasses We have a plan! " Tamara yelled. Gather everyone's information.

"C'mere here, we'll explain it all to ya " JC smirked.

The Rapping Ducks gathered together, discussing their plan.

The camera switches to the Sharks side, where everybody were putting on their bulletproof vests and charging their rifles.

"Alright, teammates " Elizabeth cried.

"We've discussed our plans, and I'm pretty much everybody knows their parts, correct? " She asked them.

"Correct! " They all replied.

"Alright, this is our fourth challenge we might've won earlier, but that doesn't mean that we'll win this time. Tampon may be a stupid, whoring, bitch, but she's not stupid as she seems " Elizabeth boldly said.

"Do not worry! Senpai! We'll try our best to win, even if taken us our lives " Rosalina saluted.

"Count me the heck on! I won't fail ya " Isaac shouted.

"Mother nature, please guide us " Robin prayed.

"*snickering * This will hit the blog afterwards, the unbeatable team of the queen " Daley smirked.

"Don't worry, chief! We won't let you down " Smith cried, cheerfully.

"We'll shoot them out for you, one by one, their foreheads will be shot by mah rifle " Marcus said, playing with his rifle.

"I-I'll do my best " Allyn said, determined.

"I won't sweat it..." Ray frowned.

"Although I'm not sure... I hope I do my best " Anna mumured.

"Excellent " Elizabeth smiled. "Now let's count our parts! " She said.

"I'll be a sniper, correct? " Isaac said.

"*sighing * Allyn and I will be hiding behind a car next to the building that Isaac is standing on " Ray snarled, crossing his arms.

"Robin and I will stroll around in the alleyways " Daley said.

"Anna and Smith and me will be walking around the town " Marcus said.

"And me and you, senpai, we'll be hiding behind a newspaper stand " Rosalina said.

"Excellent! " Elizabeth clapped.

"And when the battle begins, we'll kick some asses! " Elizabeth cheered.

"YEAH! " Everyone else cheered.

"Now, I believe we should go take charge, yes? " Daley said.

"Alright, may be the lord and her majesty be with us, Amen " Elizabeth prayed.

"Amen " They all said.

"Hey! That's from Hellsing! " Rosalina merrily cried.

Back to the Ducks, who were still discussing their plans.

"Alright, me and Twix and beefcake, will be aiming in the fountain area. Kitkat and I will be hiding inside a building while meat-head, will guarding us" Tamara said.

"And I'll cruise around, shooting asses and stuff " JC said, smirk.

"I'll be snipe-ring on top a building closer to Tamara, Oreo and Mr. raging beef cake " Freddy said.

"Hey! Whose your calling Mr. raging beefcake, nerd!? " Jackson cried, smacking Freddy.

"Ouch..." Freddy mumbled rubbing his head.

"Me and Chloe and Rayleen, will be stirring the area looking for enemies " Alex said.

"And I'll go dirty Harry on the enemies " Jill smirked.

"Great, dumb-asses! Now we're ready to kick some asses " Tamara cheered.

"And all of you should do yo' best! Cause we need it " She added.

"I got you, babe " JC smirked.

"Let's do our best! *giggling* Reminds me of final fantasy III " Freddy said.

"I'll eat those suckers! " Jackson shouted.

"Yeah! We'll destroy 'em, boss! " Oreo cried.

"*laughing * Between the rock and the hard place, and I'm down on my luck, and I'm down on my luck " Alex hummed, as he plugged his headphones and started listening to 'Lawyers, Guns and Money' by Warren Zevon.

"Say hello to my little friend! " Chloe said.

"We'll zap 'em! " Rayleen added.

"It's shooting' time! " Jill cried.

"Let's go! " Tamara.

Both of the teams went into their places, waiting for the siren to go on.

They all noticed a big TV screen hanged on the fountain in the center of the town The TV screen had pictures of the contestants, all of them sorted in their own teams.

"What the eff is that screen for? " Oreo asked Tamara.

"How should I freaking know!? " Tamara snapped at her.

The microphone turned on.

"Hi, campers! " Joshua greeted them, gathering their attentions.

"So, you may be wondering about that wonderful TV screen on the fountains, correct? " Joshua asked them.

"Um, yeah..." Ray mumbled.

"*giggling girlishly * Well, this screen will show you who got shot by bleeping an ear piercing noise, and put an 'X' on the contestant's portrait "

He was greeted with an "Ohhh..." from the contestants.

"Ok! After three seconds, the siren will go off and Bam! Shooting time. " Joshua said

Causing the campers to stare at the microphone in disgust.

"Ahm! " Joshua cleared his throat. "Three, two, one "

*A buzzing sound of a siren can be heard. *

"Let the hunger games, begin! " Joshua cried, trying his best to pull an Effie Trinket impression.

Everybody got in position ready to battle.

On the Sharks side, Elizabeth and Rosalina hid away behind a newspapers stand.

"So, senpai, are we going to shoot or what? " Rosalina asked the queen.

"Not now, we'll have to wait " Elizabeth replied, aiming her rifle.

The camera switches to the wet roads of New Orleans, away from the center of the set.

Chloe and Rayleen are seen walking together, chatting.

"So, Rayleen, are ya nervous? " Chloe asked the athlete.

"Kind of..." Rayleen said worried. "Where do you think the enemies are? " She turned to ask her short friend.

"From my five years professions with FPS, enemies are more common when they're trying to get to the heroes base. "

"If that's so... Then why are we here? " Rayleen said, concerned. "Aren't we supposed to be in the town square center?! " She freaked out, turning around to face Chloe, stopping them both from walking.

"Well, we ARE heading towards the blue building so..." Chloe freaked out.

"Ladies " Isaac yelled from on top a building.

"Yeah? " They both turned to face him.

*BAM. * *BAM. *

"No! " Rayleen fell down to the floor, on her back, with blue paint on her forehead.

"HNNNNNNNNG-AHAAAAH! " Chloe screamed, as she fell down on her face.

Isaac jumped down from the building. He smirked at the two fallen girls.

"Two gone, seven left " He sheepishly said.

*Beep. **Beep. * The TV beeped.

**Back to the town's center**.

Both Oreo and Tamara hid inside an old small building ducking under a window.

"Shit! Who got shot!? " Tamara shouted.

"I'll see " Oreo said, as she slowly crept out from the window.

"GET DOWN! " Tamara pulled her down.

Thanks to Tamara, Oreo dodged a blue paint bullet from the newspaper stand.

Tamara smacked her.

"They're on to us, stupid! " She yelled.

"W-What was that!? " Oreo yelled, dazed.

"There are zillion of those losers out there! You should be more careful, dumbass! " Tamara yelled.

"Ok, ok, sorry! Seesh! " Oreo snapped. "Anyways " She grabbed Tamara's attention.

"Chloe and Rayleen got shot! " Oreo said.

"Wha- Fuck! Those bitches! Ugh! " Tamara slammed her fists into the wall.

"They should've been better than that..." Tamara whispered, gazing away.

"Don't worry, boss! I'm pretty sure that we'll get two of them! We got Jill and JC. " Oreo said, trying to cheer up Tamara.

"And Jacky..." Oreo added, sounding dreamy.

Tamara smirked. "Wow, Oreo, your such an easy catch " She said.

"I'm not! " Oreo said, blushing.

Back to the game. Not far away from the building, both of Ray and Allyn were hiding behind a rusty old car.

"I'm glad that we were assigned to hide behind a car " Allyn said, smiling.

"Tch, cause we suck at shooting " Ray said, grumpily.

"Hey, don't think like that! Maybe cause we're the youngest! " Allyn said, trying to cheer him up.

"And what about Rosalina? " Ray asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"W-Well... She's our leader's um, friend? " Allyn said.

Ray stared at her unassumingly.

"Ok, I guess we are lousy shooters... But still... That doesn't mean that we're not going to shoot " She grinned, merrily.

"I guess you're right..." Ray smiled wryly.

*Bam. *

Allyn got shot in her chest.

"Allyn, no! " Ray rushed to her aid.

"Tch, tch... You kids should've let your mouths shut " JC smirked, he then aimed at Ray.

"Adios, asshole " He whispered.

Before he could have pulled the trigger JC was shot by a frustrated Ray.

"Screw you! " Ray yelled, as he multiply shoots the gangster.

"Ok, ok! Stop! " JC cried.

Ray stopped himself from shooting, he started huffing. He turned around to face the wounded Allyn.

"*laughing * That was awesome, Ray! " Allyn quickly got up.

"It's my fault that you got shot " Ray said, gazing away.

"No! It is alright! I mean, I was never meant to stay longer in the game, anyways " She smiled, closing her eyes.

"*laughing. * I guess you're right!. "

*Bam. *

"What the!? " Ray screamed, as he got shot by Jill.

"Sorry " Jill looked at him with dull expressions.

"A woman gotta do, what she gotta do " She added, as she reloaded her Rifle and walked away.

JC slowly got up.

"Man, Tamara's gonna kill me " He whispered, scared.

He left.

Ray sat down next to Allyn, frustrated.

They looked at each other for a second and then busted out laughing.

"Oh my god! We sure suck! " Ray cried, merrily.

"So, freaking, true! " Allyn replied.

They ended up laughing the whole day, enjoying themselves.

**Back to the fountain area.**

*Beeps. **Beep. **Beep. *

"Somebody got shot, senpai! " Rosalina cried.

"Who!? " Elizabeth concernedly snapped.

"I'll check " Rosalina said.

"Be careful " Elizabeth replied.

Rosalina nodded, and then she crept out of the window, taking a glimpse of the TV. As she glanced at the TV screen from far away, she gasped, and sat back quickly.

"*Huff. * *Huff. * Ally and Ray " Rosalina whispered.

"No..." Elizabeth mumbled.

"I should not have recruited them behind the car..." She added, gazing away. (Should not have)

"It's not your fault, senpai! These two went off, honorably! " Rosalina cheered her leader, determined.

"We'll destroy, Tampon! And her team, and we'll send them to hell! " Elizabeth angrily spouted.

"Fucking hell, senpai. Fucking hell..." Rosalina whispered.

"Quite, yes... By the way, Rossie, I heard three beeping sounds, is there's a third person who got shot " Elizabeth asked her teammate.

"Oh yeah! Um, it was... JC! " Rosalina cried.

"JC? Tampon's man? " Elizabeth smirked.

"Yeah? " Rosalina raised an eyebrow.

"Aha! " Elizabeth cried, satisfied.

"Little Tampon lost her acky, breaky, little lover, awww... *Laughing sinisterly. *" She added sarcastically.

"*Laughs. * I bet she's weeping right now! " Rosalina said, smirking.

Back to Tamara and Oreo.

"JaaayCeee! " Cried Tamara. Wiping her eyes out.

"*Sniff. * My baby... *Sniff. * " She continued.

"Oh come one, Boss! Don't cry! " Oreo tried to cheer her leader up.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayceeeeeeeeeeeeeeee " Tamara continued weeping.

"Oh man! " Oreo slammed her fists to the ground.

Jackson stormed inside the building quickly, avoiding blue paint shoots from Elizabeth and Rosalina.

"*Huff. * Hey ladies! *Huff. * " He said, huffing.

"Hi Jackson! " Oreo welcomed him.

Tamara waked her on the head. "What the fuck are doing in here!? You'll ruin the damn plan! " Tamara yelled at him.

"I..." Jackson gazed away.

"I'm afraid to be alone, boss! " He yelled, covering his face in embarrassment.

"Who- You goddamn idiot! " Tamara yelled, frustrated.

"You're a grown-ass, man! Grow up! " She added.

"I-I'm sorry..." Jackson mumbled, rubbing the tip of his feet to the ground.

"Seriously..." Tamara face-palmed herself.

"I should go with him! " Oreo raised her arm.

"What!? " Tamara snapped at her.

"Go where? You're not going anywhere! Move and you're ruining the plan! " She added.

"But... Who's going to guard the building? Jackson can't guard it alone..." Oreo faked a puppy-face look on her face.

"And who's going to shoot the enemy, if they got out of their headquarters? " Elizabeth asked the two, crossing her arms.

"You will! You're a brilliant shooter! " Jackson thumbed up at her.

"Hell no! I can't FUCKING do it alone! " Tamara yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

"You're the great Tamara! You're capable of shooting anything! " Oreo cheered her.

"Yeah! You were great out there at the shooting range " Jackson joined her.

Tamara smirked, proud of herself.

"I guess i' am " She said. "Yeah, you totally are! " Oreo said.

"Yeah... Yeah! For once you said something that's legit! Good job, Twix " Tamara smirked.

"Thanks, boss! For once you said something nice! Anyways, so, can we go together, please? " Oreo asked her leader.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead, you two lovebirds " Oreo smirked.

"Yay! You're the man! " Jackson cried.

"She's the woman, doofus! " Oreo smacked Jackson on the head.

"Ouch! " Jackson cried.

"Thanks, boss! You're the fucking best! " Oreo cried, as she went out, pulling Jackson with her.

"Welcome " Tamara smiled in their direction.

"Idiots..." She mumbled, as she turned back to her pervious pose.

**Back to the match**. Freddy was snipring alone, on top of a building.

"Been waiting here, all day... Nothing' popping up " He mumbled to himself. Down there, Marcus was standing there, hiding beyond a hot dog stand.

"Being all alone, no one's showing up, I don't why! " Marcus sang to himself.

Freddy slightly heard him.

"Someone's singing... There..." He noticed the hot dog stand.

The singing got louder.

"I recognize that voice... It's Marcus! " Freddy's eye wided.

"Hey, Marcus!" He called him.

"Yeah? " Marcus stuck out, his head.

"Dodge " Freddy shoots him.

"Aw, man! My hair! " Marcus cried.

*Beep. *

"Sorry, man! " Freddy cried.

"*laughs. * You got me! " Marcus got up from the hot dog stand.

*Beep. *

"Shit... The boss will be angry " Marcus mumbled.

"Sorry, again! " Freddy cried, again.

"It's ok, man! " Marcus cried, as walked away.

Marcus walked away from Freddy, with yellow paint on his hair.

"Darn it! Shampoo won't help..." Marcus grumpily said while playing with his colored hair.

"So... When people get shot..? Where do they go...?. " Marcus asked himself. He looked around, he noticed a badly-made, sign.

"Losers Go The REiegt " The sign read, pointing left.

"The heck...? " Marcus looked funny at the "sign ".

He turned his head left, to face a dark-green tent. "Losers tent. " was written on it (There's no need for a period nor capitalizing the 'W'.)

"Oh..." Marcus mumbled. He went inside the tent; he was greeted by his fellow peers.

"Hey guys! " Marcus greeted them all.

Most of them, greeted him back.

**Back to the fountain area**. Oreo and Jackson were guarding the Tamara's building. (No need for a comma)

"So... Jacky..." Oreo grabs Jackson's attention.

"Yeah? " Jackson turns around to face her.

"What do you think of me? " She asked him.

"Top, notch! " Jackson thumbed up.

"*Blushes. * Yay! You're not blind " Oreo squeaked.

"Yeah, babe So what do YOU, think of me? " He asked her.

"Hmm... The hottest man on earth! " Oreo thumbed up.

"*Blushes. * That was so sweet!. " Jackson squeaked.

"New world's fools..." The both heard an eerie whisper.

"Did you hear that? " Oreo asked.

"Who's there! "

*Bam. * *Bam. *

"Dies first... "

Anna shoots both of Jackson and Oreo in the crotch.

"Ouch! Oh god! Oh god! " Jackson screamed in pain

"OUCH! I DIDN'T KNOW IT HURTS GIRLS! OWWW "

*Beep. **Beep. *

"Forgive me for my manners " Ann mumbled, as she walked off.

Tamara got out of the building.

"Dammit! You idiots! " She shouted in anger.

"Sorry boss..." Jackson whispered.

"Tch! Whatever! " Tamara stormed inside the building, angry.

Not far away inside the green tent, Marcus was sitting next to Chloe, Rayleen, Ray and Allyn.

"So, how did you got shot? " Marcus asked Ray.

Ray chuckled.

"Ok, Allyn and I were hiding behind a car, we sat there, talking about our 'cool' gunning skills, and bam! Like this! JC shot Allyn, like the douche he is. " (Allyn and I)

JC glared at that remark.

"I was playing the damn, game " He muttered.

"Yeah, whatever, so, he was about to shoot me, but I took up my rifle and shoot the shit out of him! " Ray yelled in excitement.

"Good job, bro! " Marcus said, as he played with Ray's hair.

"That was so effing, awesome! " Chloe cried in excitement.

"Hehehe, you turned up to be better than us " Rayleen smiled.

"He looked like a mini-Rambo! " Allyn smiled at him, closing her eyes.

"Hehehe... Thank you all " Ray blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

Chef stormed inside the tent with Jackson and Oreo in stretchers.

Everyone in the tent gazed at them.

"What happened!? " Marcus yelled.

Chef didn't say anything, he gazed away, uncomfortable.

"That fucking, creepy bitch, Anna! " Oreo yelled in anger.

"She fucking shot us in our fucking nads! " Jackson yelled.

Everybody in the tent stood in silence, but burst out laughing.

"It's not, FUCKING, funny! " Oreo got up, but slammed down the stretchers, in pain.

"Owww..." Oreo mumbled.

"*Chuckles. * Sorry, but i bet you two deserves it " Rayleen said.

"Oh you're a mean one! Rayleen " Marcus smirked at her. Back to the field, the camera once again, switches to Freddy, who standing on top a building. He was bored and unamused.

"*Sigh. * God I want to shoot somebody. "

*Bam. *

Freddy dodged a blue bullet.

"What the heck!? " He yelled, then, he turned around to face the shooter, and found Isaac.

"Isaac! " He yelled.

"Sup? " Isaac replied, boldly.

"I've seen that you found my hideout, Isaac " Freddy smirked.

"I found this, on the floor " Isaac smirked, holding Freddy's smartphone.

"*Gasp. * M-My phone!" Freddy yelled.

"It must've fallen down accidentally... If you want back it... Lemme shoot you " Isaac's smirk grew longer. (Fallen; 'it' is needed in between want and back.)

"You stole it from my pocket, right? " Freddy crossed his arms.

"No " Isaac boldly replied.

*Flashback. *

Joshua was explaining the rules of the Death-match game, to the campers. The camera switches to Freddy, who standing there listening to the lecture, and then Isaac crawled next him, silently, and stole Freddy's smartphone from his pocket.

*Flashback ends. *

"I'll shoot you " Freddy held up his rifle.

"Try! " Isaac yelled.

Freddy began shooting, and Isaac managed to dodge his shoots easily, and then he hid behind an air vent, and started shooting. The two started a shootout at each other.

Meanwhile, Jill was walking, smuggling.

"For the first in forever... I enjoy doing something illegal..." She whispered to herself.

"I can't believe this! " Jill heard, Smith, yelling, from not far away.

"Shoot! " Jill hid away.

"Indeed, I didn't knew that grasshoppers listened from their butts " Daley said, impressed.

"I was shocked at first, but I was impressed in the same time " Robin smirked.

The three passed, not noticing Jill. And then, Jill got up from her hiding place and shot them with her rifle.

*Bam. **Bam. **Bam. *

"NO! " Smith fell to the ground.

"Mother nature... Why? " Robin whispered as he stood there, disappointed.

"Well, that was quick..." Daley frowned.

*Beep. **Beep. **Beep. *

"Sorry fellas, no hard feelings " Jill smirked.

"None, it's alright! " Smith smiled.

"Yeah, we're just playing the game " Daley said, helping Smith to get up on her feet.

"Well, actually I want to thank you, Jill! I can't bear to use this metal rode again! " Robin said, as he glared at the rifle in his arms.

"Welcome, friend " Jill smiled, proud of herself.

"By the way, Jill! Why are you wearing a bulletproof vest? " Smith asked her.

"It's mine, got it from a friend " Jill said.

"Oh... Well, I guess we should get going... But where?. " Robin said.

"I heard that there's a green tent, somewhere..." Jill stroked her chin.

"Oh... Ok " Smith mumbled.

"Then, we should go find it, I want to write about this as soon as possible " Daley said, excited.

"Well, see ya, fellas " Jill packed up her rifle.

"Bye " The three replied, as they walked off.

Jill, once again, is alone in the field, walking alone, silently.

"How long has it been... Does this match has a timeline? " She asked herself.

*Bam. *

Anna shoots Jill, but Jill quickly dodges it, and quickly shoots Anna.

"Ugh... I failed " Anna mumbled.

"You scared me! " Jill yelled at her, but not violently.

"Forgive me..." Anna gazed away.

"Whatever... Sorry that I shoot you..." Jill said, uneasy.

"It is not your fault... I was sudden, enough " Anna said gazed away.

"Huh, what do you mean? " Jill asked her.

The wind howls, forcing Jill to cover her eyes with her elbows she opened her eyes again, and Anna was gone.

"The hell? " Jill raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Jill! " Alex called for his teammate.

"Alex? " Jill turned around to sight him.

"Hey *Huff, huff. * " He greeted her, huffing.

"What's wrong? " She asked him.

"Can I walk with you? " He asked her, uneasy.

"huh? why? " Jill asked him.

"I don't feel like walking alone... Kind of scared " He replied.

She looked at him funny.

"Seriously? " Jill smirked.

"Yeah " Alex muttered, ashamed of himself, rubbing his arm.

"Whatever, do what you want " Jill shrugged it off, and then walked off.

"Hey! Wait up! " Alex followed her.

The camera switches to both of Freddy and Isaac, shooting at each other on top of a building, barely hitting the other.

"Dammit! Come out, you spineless twat! " Isaac cried in anger.

"Over my dead body you jackass! " Freddy cried back.

Due to the massive shooting, only one bullet left in their rifles.

"Shit..." Isaac mumbled.

"Dammit! I'm almost out of ammo! " Freddy cried.

Isaac smirked.

"I'm out of ammo, myself! " He lied to Freddy.

"Aha! Got ya! " Freddy popped up out of his place.

"Nope " Isaac shoots him.

"Nooooooo! " Freddy yells in frustration.

*Beep. *

"*Chuckles * Sorry, kid " Isaac smirked at him.

"I was so freaking, close! " Freddy slammed his fist to the ground.

"Cheer up, you're actually good " Isaac kneed down to Freddy.

"Huh?. " Freddy turned up his head to face him.

"You managed to shoot someone and you managed to stay in the game for a long time... That's astonishing " Isaac grinned at him, trying to cheer the fallen gamer, up.

"Thanks... I guess " Freddy got up.

"Welcome " Isaac said, as he walked off.

Freddy stood there, raising an eyebrow.

*Confessional. *

"Well, that Isaac guy is not as mean as I thought " Freddy said, raising his eyebrow, grinning.

"I guess I shouldn't judge by looks " He gazed away.

*Confessional Ends. *

**Back to the fountain area.**

"Yep, It was Anna " Rosalina said, as she peaked at the TV.

"Goodness... We're the only one left, me, you and Isaac " Elizabeth said, shocked.

"It's ok, senpai! We'll take them out by ourselves! I mean, they are only three of them left! " Rosalina said, trying to cheer her leader up.

"I guess you're right..." Elizabeth muttered.

The two stood in silence, until Elizabeth broke the silence.

"I have a plan! " Elizabeth said.

"What is it, senpai? " Rosalina asked her.

"We both know that Tampon, is waiting there, inside that building across us, correct? Well, how about we shoot the remaining members of the Ducks and at the end we attack Tampon? " Elizabeth explained.

"Great Idea! But... how do we sneak out? " Rosalina asked her leader.

"We can sneak out slowly from behind " Elizabeth said.

"Oh..." Rosalina mumbled.

"Alright, let's roll " Elizabeth went to the hole.

"Wait up! " Rosalina followed her.

**Back to Tamara, who's still waiting inside the building.**

"Dammit! Three left of us... Me, music boy and she-hulk " Tamara yelled in anger.

She rubs her chin.

"What am I going to do? I've been waiting here for ages for Elizabeth to get out..." She gazed away.

"Maybe... Maybe I should sneak away, and shoot her! No, sneak away, shoot all of her teammates and then shoot her! Yes!. " She jumped happily. "Hehehe, the bitch will be so surprised, she'd piss her pants. " Tamara sheepishly grinned, as she went out of the building, sneaking away.

Meanwhile, Jill and Alex were walking around, looking for someone to shoot.

"Darn it, where is everybody...? " Alex said, looking around.

"Shush, try to not talk out loud, you may get shot " Jill said, focusing her way in the area.

"Yeah... You're right..." Alex mumbled.

"So..." He gazed away. "Do you like a certain band? " He asked her.

"I don't mind Mozart " Jill replied.

"Woah, Mozart? Didn't know you were deep " Alex said, impressed.

"Is it a bad thing? " Jill asked him, not turning her attention towards him.

"No! I think it's pretty cool " Alex smiled.

"What's so cool about listening to a dead composer, that's older than your grandpa? " Jill grumpily replied.

"The cool part is that, you're not the only one " Alex smiled.

Jill stood there.

"Huh? What's wrong? " Alex asked her.

Jill smiled but shrugged off her smile and turned around to face him.

"Thank you " She said boldly.

"W-Welcome " Alex replied.

*Bam. *

Isaac shoots Alex from behind.

"NO! " Jill yelled.

*Beep. *

"Sorry " Isaac said.

"Man! My back, ouch! " Alex mumbled, rubbing his back.

"You maniac! " Jill shoots Isaac.

*Beep. *

"Ugh! No way! Shit! " Isaac yelled, clutching his vest.

"Why!? " Isaac turned to face them both.

"Seriously? " Jill replied.

"Oh..." Isaac gazed away.

"Oh, well... I played fair and square; I guess I wasn't meant to win..." Isaac smirked, and turned away.

"So long " He said, walking off.

"Hmpf, whatever " Jill turned to face Alex.

"What's wrong? " Alex asked her.

"Let's get you into the tent " Jill said.

"I can go alone " Alex smiled.

"You sure? " Jill asked him.

"Yeah, it's alright, I can take care of myself " Alex said.

"Okay..." Jill said, disappointed.

*Bam. *

"What the!? " Jill screamed.

"Forgive me, for my manners, Jilly-darling " Elizabeth said.

"Why you, what the actual** FUCK**!? " Jill yelled at her, causing the windows of the building to shatter.

"Forgive me " Elizabeth bowed. "But you weren't meant to win " She added.

"Senpai didn't mean to shoot you so horribly, so take it easy on her" Rosalina said.

"She's quite right, and besides, we were avenging our teammate you shot, minutes ago... Like what you did for your friend " Elizabeth said, boldly.

Jill gazed at Alex, who was smiling, uneasily, and gazed back at the two.

"Hmpf! Whatever! " She turns around, and walked.

"Hey, wait, up! " Alex followed her.

Both of Elizabeth and Rosalina looked at them, silently.

"I guess not everybody takes criticism " Rosalina said.

"Let's go..." Elizabeth muttered.

The two walked away.

The camera switches to Jill and Alex.

"Well, that was fun " Alex said.

Jill stood still.

Alex turned to face her.

"What's wrong? " He asked her.

"Nothing, I remembered something " Jill smiled, closing her eyes.

"Oh... Ok! " Alex said, smiling.

"Let's go " Jill walked beside him.

"Ok " Alex followed her.

The camera switches to Tamara, who was walking not far away from Alex and Jill, she notices them.

"Music-man! She-Hulk! " She called them.

"Oh, Boss! " Alex yelled.

"Who the hell, you're calling a she-hulk?! " Jill yelled.

They both went to her.

"Did you two get shot?. " She asked them.

They both looked at each other, and then turned around to show her their shots.

"What the fuck!? " Tamara yelled.

"They were fast, boss " Alex said, looking down.

"You guys are fucking idiot-."

"Shut up! " Jill cut her off.

"Ever since I arrived here, I despised you, you think you have the rights to boss us around, as if we were your servants? Listen up, dipshit, you may be the leader of the team, but, **I only boss myself**! " Jill yelled at her.

Alex stood there jaw dropped.

Tamara's eyes were wide, she was silent and shocked. It was the first time everyone ever stood up to her.

"So? Got anything to say? " Jill said, crossing her arms.

Tamara regains her focus.

"I-if we lose, I will make sure that we get rid of you! " Tamara pointed at Jill's face.

"Tch, seriously? " Jill shoved Tamara's finger out of her face, and walked away.

"Come on, Alex " She called for her teammate.

"Coming! " Alex yelled, and then he faced his leader.

"Well, sorry, boss " He nodded his head and left.

Tamara looked at the two as they left; she stared at them until they disappeared. She stood there, silent, and then in frustratison, she let out a yell.

"**AGGGHH!** " She yelled.

"Very classy of you, Tampon " Elizabeth greeted her smirking.

Tamara stood there, silent.

"What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue? " Elizabeth's smirk grew long.

Tamara didn't say anything.

"Aw, what's wrong? The loss of your drug-addicted lover affected you this much? " Elizabeth asked her.

"Shut up, you bitch!? " Tamara yelled she shoot her.

"Senpai! Look out! " Rosalina yelled and jumped in front of Elizabeth, to take the shot.

"Rossie, no! " Elizabeth went to aid her fallen teammate.

"It's ok, senpai... Don't worry about me... W-WATCH OUT! " Rosalina shoved Elizabeth out of the way, so she can dodge another bullet from Tamara.

Elizabeth quickly stood up, and held up her rifle.

"Shoot, if you dare. " Elizabeth threatened Tamara.

"*Giggling sinisterly. * You think you're Tough, bitch please " Tamara said.

"Shoot her, senpai! " Rosalina yelled.

"You heard her, shoot me, senpai " Tamara grinned.

"I'll shoot, once you shoot " Elizabeth glared.

"Ohhhh, touche " Tamara said.

"I'll shoot, once you shoot " Elizabeth repeated.

"Ok, if you insist, tch, you'll lose cause British people don't know how to use guns " Tamara grinned.

Elizabeth shot her a death glare.

"On 1 " Elizabeth said, getting ready to shoot.

Tamara did the same thing.

"2." Elizabeth held her rifle tightly, so did, Tamara.

"3 " Elizabeth yelled.

*Bam. *

"S-Senpai! " Rosalina yelled.

Elizabeth fell into the ground, a yellow splotch, on her chest.

Tamara grinned.

"I win " She muttered.

Elizabeth began to laugh.

"W-What's so funny? " Tamara yelled at her.

"Look at your shirt, Tampon " Elizabeth grinned.

Tamara looked down, fearing the worse. She noticed a blue splotch on her shirt.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo. " She cried.

Rosalina got up and went to help her leader.

"You did it, senpai! You shot Tampon! " Rosalina cheered her.

"It wasn't easy, honestly " Elizabeth said,

"Great job! " Joshua came in, alongside Twigglette and the other campers.

"And the winners are..." He noticed the two girls, covered in bullet paints.

"None? " He added, confused.

Everybody gasped.

"That's impossible! There must be a winner! I mean, w-who shot first? " Tamara said.

"Hmm..." Joshua rubbed his chin.

"Shall we check the TV cam? " Twigglette suggested.

"Yeah, let's check, come on everybody, to the fountain area " Joshua said.

The camera switches to everybody, in the fountain area, watching the flat-TV screen, watching the video clip, when Elizabeth and Tamara shot each other.

"Ok, let's see " Joshua said, as he examined the video.

The video was played in slow-motion, showing that both of Tamara and Elizabeth shot each other at the same time.

"So, today, nobody won! " Joshua yelled.

"What a bummer, though " He added, mumbled.

"I guess no eliminations today! " Twigglette yelled.

"That's my line, Twiggy! " Joshua yelled at her.

"Sorry, Joshy..." Twigglette said, looking down.

"Whatever, everybody go back and wash up, no eliminations today " Joshua said, as walked away.

Everybody cheered, except for Tamara.

Joshua suddenly tripped by a small rock, and slammed his face.

"Ouch..." He muttered.

"Joshy, no! " Twigglette went to his aid.

Everybody laughed, except for Tamara.

Marcus smelled is armpits.

"Yeesh! He's right you guys, we should get going " He said, playfully.

"Let's go. " Smith said.

They all walked away, off-screen, except for Tamara who was standing there, shamefully.

"What's wrong, babe " JC held her hand.

"I was so, freaking close..." She whispered, crying.

"Babe..." He held her chin, high and wept her tears off.

"We'll get them next time " He said, smirking.

She smirked back.

"We will " She said. "That's my girl, let's go " He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and walked away together.

The camera switches to both of Joshua and Twigglette, still in the ground.

"Are you ok, Joshy?. " Twigglette asked.

"What do you think? " Joshua looked up his nose is red and big like a tomato.

"Oh..." Twigglette mumbled.

Later, everybody was washing up and returning to the cabins.

As he walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, JC noticed a note, stuck to the shower door. On it, was written.

"_I know, who you are and what you did. And I'll get you, JC._ " (If this is the note it should be distinguished from the actual dialogue, unless he is reading it out loud.)

"W-What the hell? " JC mumbled, shaking hard. He took the note and tears it to pieces. He storms outside quickly.

In the meantime, the other campers were sitting beside the bonfire.

"I had so much fun today " Ray said.

"Tell me about it, that was so much fun " Allyn added.

"Not really " Both of Jackson and Oreo replied.

"Well, atleast, none of us left " Daley said, as he was roasting a marshmallow.

"Agree, I've always wanted to shoot someone with paint guns and stuff " Jill grinned.

"Even though, I was shot earlier, it was kind of swell " Smith smiled.

"Agree " Rayleen said.

"Eeyup! " Chloe said.

"It was epic man, listening to music and holding a gun " Alex said, putting down his headphones.

"Hey Marcus! " Ray turned around to face Marcus.

"Yeah, bro? " Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"Juggling contest? " Ray grinned.

"Hell yeah! " Marcus got up.

"Yeah, everybody, coming? " Ray asked the others.

"Yeah! " They all got up, expect for Freddy.

"Nah, I'd like to play FnaF on my smartphone " Freddy checked his pockets, but didn't find the smartphone.

"Hey, where's my- Isaac! " He yelled, remembering that Isaac still had his phone.

"Where is he!? " He asked his fellow campers.

"I dunno, I never saw him " Marcus replied.

"Isaac! Isaaaaaaac " Freddy ran away, looking for Isaac.

The camera switches to Isaac, holding the smartphone, hiding behind a tree.

"Five nights at Freddy's? What the heck is that? " Isaac said.

Then the camera, switches to Anna standing alone away from the bonfire. Marcus approaches her.

"Hey, we're having a juggling contest in the guys' cabin, wanna come? " He asked her.

"No, thank you " She boldly replied.

"Oh come on! It would fun! " He said.

She looked at him and then smiled.

"I guess it won't hurt" She smiled wryly.

"Sweet! " Marcus cheered.

They walked together towards the dining hall.

And then, the camera switches to Joshua, who had a huge bandage on his nose, he was sitting on top of a beach chair on the docks.

"Wow! Such drama today! Sadly, nobody's out this time... But there's always next time! " He said.

"Tune with us, next week, and we'll have a drama fueled episode for sure " Joshua grinned.

"Next on Total..Drama...New island!. " He yelled.

The camera switches off, and the credits roll.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! That was quick honestly I hardly know whom should I eliminate next chapter XDD these guys are just wonderful! <strong>

**Quick questions. **

**Whose your favorite character so far?**

**Whose your worst character so far?**

**What couple you ship?**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
